Family Vacation
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: Dave wants to take Erin, her three kids and three of their friends on vacation. She thinks he's out of his mind. Emily will be in later chapters. Rating it M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a Rossi/Strauss story, I love Rossi, I love Strauss and therefore I love Rossi and Strauss. I don't own the characters or anything dealing with Criminal Minds, except this story. I don't like the way they killed off Erin, so I change it to suit my own twisted mind**. **I like writing Erin's kids into my stories, so they will be in a lot of them.**

**Reviews are appreciated**

**/**

**Family Vacation**

/

Chapter 1: Planning

/

"What are all of you up too?" She asked, sitting her briefcase and purse on the table by the back door. She knew they had to be up to no good, all four were huddled in a group around the kitchen island.

Dave was the first to look up, "Hey Baby, glad you're home. How was the meeting?" Kissing her as she approached.

"It was a meeting, same shit, different day."

"Sounds like you need a break from the FBI action." Danny commented not looking up from the paper her was reading.

"I do, but again what you the four of you up too?"

"Why do you think we're up to something?" Dave asked handing her a glass of sparkling water.

Giving him her trademark Strauss glare, "David when you and these three monsters, I call my children are talking with your heads all together I worry. That always means you're planning something that I usually have to clean up or finish."

"Erin, you wound me. We…" Motioning to the children them himself, "…were just talking over where we would like to take the most amazing wife and mother for vacation."

Laughing, "Vacation? David you hate vacations."

"But he loves you mom and you need a vacation." Katie said handing her one of the pamphlets she'd been looking at.

"Europe?" Erin asked opening the paper.

Pulling out a stool for her to sit on Dave handed her a slip of notebook paper. "Actually I was thinking we could go to Capri for a few days, Paris for three or four days, and finish out the trip in London. Spend a couple days with Emily. I'd like to meet this Michael."

"How long are you talking about us being gone?"

"I don't know, two weeks? A day to fly to Naples, let's say 5 days in Capri, 3 days in Paris, 3 or 4 days in London and a day to fly home. It all depends on what summer sessions for the kids look like. I was thinking we could go the first couple weeks in July, maybe leave on the 6th and come back on the 17th or 18th. That would give us a couple days to get over jetlag before going back to work on the 21st."

"Wait, wait. You want to take two weeks off work and go on a vacation overseas and you want to take the three kids with us?" She asked him, "David do you have any idea how much that will cost?"

Smiling, winking at the children, "Actually, Miele I was thinking we could not only take the kids, but each one of them could bring a friend. We'd make it a real family vacation and yes I know exactly how much it will cost and frankly I don't care."

"David, maybe we should talk about this alone." Looking from her kids to him.

Shaking his head, "No, we can talk about this in front of them. Erin I want to take this family on vacation. They're getting older and there's going to come a time when they aren't going to be able to do things with us or they're not going to want to go. We've talked about it and this is a trip we all would like to take. Now if you want to go somewhere else, fine, we'll go wherever you want, but we want to go as a family." HE moved to stand with the kids to show they were united. "As far as take friends for them, it's a good idea. We can do things as a family and separately. Everyone will always have a travel buddy and we won't have to worry about someone being on their own."

"You've really thought this through?" She asked getting up, moving toward him.

"Yes, Baby I have and the kids and I have talked about it for a few days. We wanted to surprise you, but I'm serious, if you want to go somewhere else we will."

Wrapping one arm around his waist, "No, this sounds like the perfect trip. I guess we need to call a travel agent?"

Kissing his wife, "it's been taken care of, all we have to do is call Tony in the morning and have him finalize thing."

Looking at the kids, "You have to decide who you want to take."

Jessie spoke this time, "We already know. Katie is taking Josh, Taylor is coming with Danny and of course, I invited Amy."

Smiling up at Dave, Erin asked, "Have you already talked to personal, Aaron and Andy about both of us being off?"

"Yes, Ma'am I have and it's all been approved. I called Amanda and told her I would be unavailable for those two weeks. Now we need to decide what sites we want to see while we are there."

"Oh David, what about passports?"

"Everyone has a passport, I've already checked. I've talked to all the parents and they've agreed to sign papers giving us medical POA while they are in our care."

"You've thought of everything."

"I've tried. One more thing," he handed each one of the kids an envelope. "I want you to go shopping before we leave and buy whatever you need, new clothes or whatever. I want this to be a great trip."

Each one of the kids thanked him then headed upstairs. "David, are you sure you know what you're getting into, taking a wife and six kids overseas?"

"I'm taking my beautiful wife and six young adults on vacation. No I'm not sure I know what I'm doing, but I'm doing it anyway." Kissing her. "You're not going to give me more grief are you?"

Laughing, "No, Amante, it's your sanity, I'll be there to have you committed when we get back. Let's take a vacation."


	2. Chapter 2: Getting it all together

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words and original characters. This is what my warped mind comes up with. I love Rossi and Strauss together.**

**Reviews are appreciated. It lets me know if I continue or scrap the story. My plan is a chapter for each day of the trip.**

**Chapter 2: Getting it all together.**

Erin and Dave left Quantico Thursday afternoon to prepare for 4th of July before heading on their family vacation Saturday night. They'd decided to have a quiet celebration instead of going into DC for the traditional hoopla that came with living near the nation's capital.

Walking to the car, "David, do you think we could stop by Tyson's Galleria on the way home, I need to pick up a few things before we leave?"

"Tyson's isn't exactly on the way home, Erin."

"I know but it's the best mall in the area." Running, her hand up and down his back she whined, "Please, David?"

"Don't whine, Erin it's not in your nature." He commented chuckling before kissing her, "What are we shopping for now? We went shopping last weekend, and from what the girls said you shopped while I was away."

"I need a new bathing suit, and I want to pick up some shorts and things for you."

"I don't need anything." Dave stated raising an eyebrow, "What kind of bathing suit?"

Smiling at her husband, "What kind do you think, David? One I can wear in the pool or the ocean in Capri."

"A skimpy little bikini?"

"David, I'm too old for a bikini, I don't have the body, besides the children don't want to see their mother in something that revealing."

Kissing her before pulling out of the parking lot, "Baby, you have a great body, I love your body, every inch of it. You don't have to wear it when they're around, there are going to be times when it's just you and I. You could wear it for me; I can pretty much guarantee you wouldn't have it on long."

"That's what I'm afraid of." She laughed taking his hand and kissing it.

They drove to the mall in silence. Dave followed Erin from store to store carrying bags and giving his opinion when asked, when not he just sat quietly on one of the many benches available. He tried on clothes when she found things she thought he would look good in. Leaning against a wall in Neiman Marcus, he watched as women of all ages, shapes and sizes looked at clothes, once in a while one would smile his way. Thinking to himself none of them could compare to the beautiful blonde in the dressing room trying on swimsuits.

Coming out of the fitting room, Erin looked where Dave was standing, noticing a woman watching him very attentively, getting closer and closer as she pretended to look at blouses. Waiting until the younger brunette was almost upon him, before moving his way. "There you are," she said stepping between him and the woman eyeing her husband. Holding up two of the bathing suits in her hand, "I can't decide which one to get. What do you think?"

"Get both, Baby." He said wrapping an arm around her waist. "What's the peach piece of material?"

Holding up a peach twist bandeau top & shirred-side hipster bottoms, "It's the tiny bikini you requested, David." Smiling, she patted him on the cheek.

"Are you going to model that for me when we get home?"

Laughing out loud as they walked past the woman who had been on the prowl, "I don't think so; I want to be able to wear it at least once in Italy."

/

/

"Don't be so naive, David. If I hadn't come out of the fitting room when I did that brunette would've been all over you." Erin chuckled as they walked into the kitchen where the three Strauss children were sitting with friends.

"What brunette?" Katie asked raising her eyebrow just like her mother.

"There was no brunette; your mom was imagining things." Dave said sitting next to Dan, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

Shaking her head, "Oh know I wasn't. I came out of the dressing room, to find David. He was standing against the wall watching people. This young woman was eyeing him intently, getting closer and closer to him. If I hadn't come out when I did, that woman would have swooped in and made a play for him."

"Baby, it wouldn't have mattered, I'm a one woman man and I have the best right here. " Dave said kissing her, before changing the subject, "Is everyone ready for Saturday, have everything you need?"

Taylor, Dan's girlfriend spoke up, "I still need to find a cute swimsuit, but other than that, Dan and I are ready. I made sure he has everything he needs."

"Neiman Marcus has some cute ones, you should check there. I bought three this afternoon." Erin smiled looking at Dave.

"Thanks, I'll go by there tomorrow, the one at Tyson's?" She saw Erin nod.

"I'd like to load the SUV early afternoon Saturday. Hotch and Morgan will be here to take us to the airport around 2 so everyone needs to be here and ready. Make sure your travel partner knows." Dave said standing heading to the den.

"Mom, was there really a woman making a play for Dave at the mall?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, she was maybe mid thirties, cute, brunette. He didn't seem to even notice."

"That means he loves and is happy with you. You don't doubt that do you?" Katie questioned.

Erin smiled at her kids, "No, I don't doubt it at all. I know David loves me and I know he loves all of you. We're happy together; do any of us think if he didn't love us he would be taking us ALL on a two week trip abroad?"

/

/

Erin woke on Saturday morning, stretched reaching for Dave. Wrapping her arm around his waist she kissed his chest before snuggled into his side.

"Good Morning, Baby." He said kissing her but not opening his eyes. "We don't have to get up yet do we?"

"No, not yet, in about an hour, I'm sure by then the kids will be getting up."

Rolling on his side, he pulled her closer, tucking her into the bends of his body, resting his chin on top of her head. "I'm going to doze until they get up, okay?"

Before she could answer there was a soft knock on the door. "Mom, are you awake?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, come on in." Disengaging herself from Dave's arms, she smiled when she heard him whimper at the loss of contact.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I forgot to get a couple things for the trip. Will I have time to go to Kohl's or Target?"

"You're not interrupting anything." Dave answered rolling over to look at the teenager.

Rubbing his back Erin sat up, "You should have time, as long as you're back here by 1 and ready to leave by 2 it should be fine. What time is Amy coming over?"

"Amy will be her no later than 1, Danny said Taylor's dad is dropping her off around noon on his way to the base and Josh should be here by 1:30. I'm already packed, I'll go to Kohl's as soon as I eat and be back by 11." Jessie assured her mom, before leaving.

"Guess that's our cue to get up." Dave said sitting up, kissing his wife again and heading for the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

/

/

True to her word, Jessica Strauss left after breakfast and returned by 11. Putting the things she'd purchased in her luggage, placing it at the bottom of the stairs next to Erin and Dave's.

Erin walked out of the den holding her tablet, heading for the living room where Dave was reading. "We leave in less than three hours for the airport, how can you sit there so calmly and read?"

Looking up at her, "Why shouldn't I be calm? Everything and everyone is ready."

"Maybe, but…"

He didn't let her finish. Pulling her down to sit beside him, "Erin, relax, please baby? It's a vacation. The kids are ready; their friends are ready and will be here on time. You and I are ready; now all we have to do is wait for Aaron and Derek to get us to the airport to catch the flight."

"What if we forget something?"

"Then we'll buy it when we get there. They have stores in Europe, Erin."

"I know, I've just never taken a trip like this with so many people we're responsible to take care of."

Kissing her temple, "Erin, Miele, except for Jessie and Amy, they're all adults capable of making this trip on their own and they can take care of themselves. You and I will make sure we know where they are and that they're safe, but they're adults. Jess and Amy are good girls; they won't give us any trouble. Baby, you need to relax and enjoy this journey; it's as much, if not more for you as the kids."

It wasn't long when Jessie, Katie, Dan and Taylor came into the living room.

"Everyone's luggage in the foyer?" Dave asked.

"Yep, Josh and Amy dropped theirs off earlier. Do you want me to help you put them in the suburban?" Dan questioned, both guys getting up and heading out to load the SUV.

/

By 1:30 Amy and Josh had arrived at the Rossi home, everyone sat in the living room waiting on Hotch and Morgan. Jessie was so excited she couldn't sit still.

Dave laughed, "Jessie you're going to wear a path in the carpet. Please try to relax. This is a vacation, not a trip to a firing squad. You and mom both need to chill. I promise you're all going to have a good time." Standing, he took six envelopes out of his pocket, handing them to Erin who gave one to each of the six young adults in the room. "Erin and I want this to be a good trip, one you will remember for a life time. In the envelope is a small amount of cash that we'll get converted at the airport and a prepaid credit card with your name on it and a pin number in case you need it. It's best to use credit cards overseas. The cards have $5000.00 each for expenses and things you want while abroad. Hotel and travel has already been taken care of so this is fun money."

Erin took over, "We'll eat at least one meal a day as a group so we can catch up and make sure everyone is okay. This meal David and I will pay for. You can go on your own, as long as David or I know where you will be and how we can get a hold of you. We'll have a curfew and you'll be expected to be at the Villa by this time, unless you've talked to one of us and we know you'll be late. At each destination there will be one day set aside for family day. That day we'll spend together as a family." She looked at Jessie and Amy, "You two can go on your own for shorter periods since your minors, and we'll need to know where you are at all times. This is a promise we made Amy's parents."

"What about you, Mom, you didn't get an envelope." Katie teased.

"Oh honey, I have something better than an envelope with a prepaid credit card. I have the money man and an actual credit card with no limit!"

Everyone laughed, Dave just shook his head. Looking up as he heard the doorbell. "That should be Hotch and Morgan. Everyone ready?"

/

/

The group arrived at the airport, checked in before making their way through security to the gate. Once at the gate, Dave made sure everyone had their ticket, passport and whatever they might need. Taking a seat next to Erin, he handed her their passports to put in her purse.

"David, if I haven't told you before, thank you. You're a wonderful husband and I am so blessed to have you again. They way you love me and my children, no woman could ask for more. I love you so much, Amante."

Kissing her temple, "I love you, baby. This is going to be great."

It wasn't long before the gate agents announced it was time to board first class passengers, Dave and Erin stood, the kids looking at them. Erin spoke, "David and I are boarding the plane, are you guys going with us?"

"First class, we're all going first class?" Taylor asked in shock.

"Of course," Dave answered, "more leg room."

Daniel laughed, "Tay-Tay, you go with Dave, you go first class all the way. He's use to the finer things in life."

Boarding their first class flight at Dulles, Dave took Erin's bag, putting it in the overhead, giving her the choice of which seat she wanted. He watched as the others put their carry-on away and took their seats. Once they were all on board and she knew everyone was settled, Erin climbed into the window seat beside him, snuggling close, "This is a good idea, David."

The flight attendant asked if they would like a drink after takeoff. Erin asked for a diet soda and Dave ordered coffee.

Kissing her temple, "You have no idea how happy I am we're doing this. I know I'm not the kids' father, but I'd like to think we are a family unit, a unique one, but a family just the same."

"David, my children love you, and their friends think we are the coolest couple alive. I'm glad we're doing this too." Popping her head up, "Oh David, did anyone tell Jack we were taking the kids?"

"Relax, baby, I talked to him before we finalized things. At first he was dead set against it, but he changed his mind. He's okay with it, the only one he could really say anything about is Jessie and you have custody. Don't worry; everything is taken care of. You relax and let me pamper you." He saw her nod, "and Erin, on this whole trip, I don't want to hear the subject of money or cost. I don't care if we spend a million dollars, I want both of us to enjoy every second."

"You may regret saying that, David." She giggled cuddling closer to him.

The cabin was quiet after dinner had been served and cleared. The flight attendant walked through asking if anyone needed anything. Dave stood, an hour later checked on each of the kids and their guests, before settling back into his own seat where he wrapped an arm around Erin, closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He knew they were all in for a wild ride, and he wanted to be up for the challenge.


	3. Chapter 3: Day one

Chapter: 3 Day one

Dave didn't sleep well during the flight his arm had fallen asleep and was hurting him. He didn't want to move since Erin was resting so well so he sucked it up, keeping his eyes on the sleeping children.

Nancy, the flight attendant walked by, placing her hand on his shoulder, whispering "Can I get you coffee or something?"

"A cup of coffee would be wonderful."

Bring back coffee, cream and sugar, "Are all of these your children?"

Not feeling the need to explain everything Dave simply answered, "Three are, the others are friends we're bringing along for fun."

"You and your wife are very lucky."

"Thank you, I'm the lucky one." Dave answered kissing the top of Erin's head watching as the flight attendant moved to check on Taylor who had awakened.

"I heard what you said, David."

"Morning, Baby, what did I say?" Moving his arm so he could get some feeling back into it.

"When Nancy asked about the kids. You could have told her they weren't your, but you didn't."

"Erin, first of all it's no one's business if they're mine, your or ours and secondly on this trip they're as much mine as they'll ever be."

Jessie stretched before getting up out of her seat. She went to the lavatory, then stopped to talk to Erin and Dave before going back to her seat. Smiling, she'd heard Dave talking to the flight attendant as well, "Dad, how much longer until we land?"

Rossi shook his head and smiled at the teen, "about two hours kiddo." Gradually one by one everyone woke, greeting the day all anticipating the day and weeks ahead.

/

/

After landing, making it through all the proper and legal channels, the group made their way by limo to the Molo Beverello port, where they transferred to a Hydrofoil for the fifty minute ride to the island of Capri. Getting off the boat at the Marina Grande, they made their way to the villa in Anacapri, Rossi rented for the next few days.

"Mom, sleeping arrangements?" Katie asked.

Erin sighed, she knew both of her older children were in solid relationships, but as a mother she didn't want to think of her babies as having physical relationships. Looking at Dave who raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "You all decide. I'd just piss someone off if I told you." Wrapping her arm around Dave, "You're all adults or close to it."

After putting their luggage in the master suite, Dave found Erin standing on the terrace looking out at the ocean. Wrapping his arms around her, kissing the spot only he knew on the back of her neck that would make her sigh. She leaned into him, "It's beautiful here, David. I think I'm in love with Capri and we've only been here thirty minutes."

"I knew you'd love it, now if you just relax and enjoy it." Before he could say anything else the children came out on the terrace.

"Oh my gosh, mom can you believe this view." Katie stated taking in the full panoramic view.

"Lovely isn't it?" She stepped out of Dave's arms to lean on the railing next to him. "What would you all like to do? We still have half the day."

"I don't know about all of you, but I'm starving." Dan said putting his arm over Taylor's shoulder.

"Danny, you're always hungry." Amy said stepping away from her best friend's brother.

"I know, right?" Taylor laughed.

"There's a little family owned café we could walk over, have some lunch, maybe decide if we want to do more today. Sometime we need to see what each other has planned and if we can coordinate." Dave told them.

"Isn't one of your sisters coming one day?" Erin asked.

"I talked to her yesterday, she's going to come over on Tuesday."

"Good, then we need to do something as a family at least part of that day so she can meet the kids."

"Sounds like a plan." Katie said, "Now can we go eat?"

/

/

After a late lunch, the children wanted to go back to the Villa to swim and hang out at the beach. Dave and Erin decided they'd go for a walk through Anacapri. As they strolled Dave gave Erin some facts.

"Did you know that the whole Island is 4 sq miles?" She shook her head and he went on. "The island is divided into two small towns: Capri and Anacapri. The city of Capri is the main commercial area, while and the Community of Anacapri occupies the west side of the island. Anacapri is much quieter and has less of a nightlife than Capri, but it's a short bus ride to Capri. There are less fashion stores and more craft shops on this side of the island, but we'll see both sides. I know the older kids will like the nightlife of Capri and of course you ladies will want to shop." He told her wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Is the quiet the reason we are staying in Anacapri?"

"Yes, I thought we could both use quieter, less lively. Also the villa is close enough we can take the bus or a cab wouldn't be expensive to go to Capri. I figure the older kids will go to the other side of the island more than you and I. We can rent scooters Jessie and Amy would love it I think. That might be fun for us as well." Dave suggested.

"Then we should do it, David. Tell me more about Capri."

"Okay. **Caesar Augustus** was the first to discover the charm of the island when he visited in 29 BC. He was so taken with it's beauty that he traded the **nearby fertile Ischia** for it with the city of Naples. The first inhabitants to settle in Capri were the **Greek "Teleboi"**who came to the island inthe **VIII Century BC****. **The Blue Grotto is the most famous of the many caves along the island's high, precipitous coast. The Green Grotto is probably more beautiful and not as popular. We might have to visit both."

"I'm here to relax, I'll let you be my guide, but you do know Amante I plan on shopping while we're here?" She laughed, content to walk arms wrapped around each other. Rounding a corner Erin saw **La Galleria dell'Arte** "Oh, David I want to go in here."

Holding the door they entered the shop** La Galleria dell'Arte** a larger ceramic shop which stocks a rich and varied range of items. Where you can even watch the artists at work decorating their products. Erin found a couple pots and figurines she wanted, also asking one of the local artists if they could design one for her. After telling them what she would like, Dave paid for their purchases, adding extra to have them shipped to Virginia.

They next shop they went into contained Italian handmade scarves. Erin found several she liked, picking out ones for JJ, Penelope, Beth, Savannah, Ashley and her assistant Abbi. "These will be ideal for the girls." She told Dave handing him the scarves as she found the perfect one for each

"Erin, baby, we don't have to buy everything all the first day." Shaking his head.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll find other things to buy." Raising her eyebrow she kissed him quickly heading for the register.

After the scarf shop, they walked hand in hand back to the villa. All the kids except Jessie were in the pool. "Hey Jess, not swimming?" Dave asked her.

The teen didn't answer but glared at him.

"Is something wrong sweetheart?" Erin asked.

Katie came up to sit on the terrace, "She's mad because Dan, Taylor, Josh and I are going to a local hangout tonight and she can't go."

"Honey…we talked about this, there are going to be things the older kids can do that you can't."

"I know, but…"

"I'm sure we can find something you and Amy would like to do, Kiddo?" Dave said sitting in the lounge chair across from her.

Standing the teenager headed toward the door, turning back she yelled, "I'm not your kiddo, you're not my father, don't talk to me, and just leave me the hell alone Dave." Glaring at him again before entering the house slamming the door.

Erin stood, "Jessica Erin" she called out.

Before she could move, Dave took her hand, stilling her moving form. "Leave her alone, Erin."

"No, David. She has no right to talk to you that way. You've done nothing to her; you've been wonderful to her and all the kids. She needs to apologize."

Pulling her down to sit next to him, "Something is obviously bothering her and it's easy for her to take it out on me. Leave her be, let her figure it out."

"David…"

Kissing her temple, "Don't David me, Erin. Leave her alone, let her work it out."

The other kids heard the tirade coming up to the terrace to see what was going on. "Mom what's her problem?" Dan asked.

"We don't know, did something happen while we were gone other than you guys deciding to go out tonight?"

"No, and when we talked about it in the pool, she was fine." Katie said.

Taylor touched Dan's hand, "She did get that text, that's when her mood changed."

Erin looked at her son and his girlfriend. "Do you know who it was from?" Both shaking their head, "Amy any idea who the text was from or what was said that would upset her?"

"No, she texted with someone for a few minutes, then came up here. Next thing I knew she was yelling. We couldn't hear what she said, but you guys were here so I assume she was yelling at you."

Katie stood moving to lean on the wall by Josh, "Actually she was screaming at Dave."

"Dave, what did he do?" Dan asked looking at his bonus father, "What did you do?"

Rossi shrugged. "Guys just leave her alone. Let her work it out. Let's all just do what we planned, she'll work it out of hibernate in the Villa all week."

Everyone figured if Dave could let it go so could they. "It's getting late, why don't we get ready for the club, we can get some dinner on the way. Amy you going to be okay?" Taylor asked.

"Sure I'll be fine. I'm going to go back to the pool if no one cares."

Erin stood, kissed the youngsters head. "It's fine, go have fun." Amy went back to the pool while the others went in to get ready. An hour later they came out to tell Erin and Dave they were leaving and they would be back by curfew.

Erin was asleep in the chaise wrapped in Dave's arms. "Have fun." He whispered.

Once everyone was gone, Jessie came out and headed back to the pool. Staring at Dave, she held up her hand, "Stay away from me, don't talk to me, I hate you."

Pulling Erin tighter to him, as he felt her tense and move, kissing the top of her head, "Leave it alone, baby."

"I'll give her a day or two, but she is not ruining this vacation for any of us." Staying the way they were for a while longer, watching the sun go down.

Finally After the girls had gone in, Erin stood, took Dave's hand and led him inside; he went into their room, while she said good night to the girls. Jessie said "Goodnight, Mom," but never looked up at her. Looking at Amy questioningly, the teen shrugged. Closing the door, she headed for the master suite and the man she loved.

Climbing over him to get to her side, she snuggled into his side. Kissing passionately, Dave pulled her closer. "I don't know what is going on with that girl, David." Erin commented.

"It's been a long day, she's probably just tired. The flight was long and I doubt anyone slept well on the plane, then we've been busy today. Give her time."

"I'll give her until tomorrow, but I'm not letting her ruin this trip, I'll send her home."

Kissing his wife, "Shhh, get some sleep, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, Amante."

Dave pulled her closer, he was tired, he didn't sleep on planes, habit formed long ago and as he stared at the ceiling he didn't think he would sleep much tonight.


	4. Chapter 4: Day Two

Chapter 4: Day two

Erin woke, stretching expecting to find Dave still next to her but the bed was empty. Pulling on her robe she wondered out into the main area. She smelled coffee; grabbing a mug she went to the terrace expecting to see him. He wasn't anywhere to be found. Katie and Taylor were talking quietly sipping from mugs.

"Good morning, ladies." Erin said leaning against the rail. It was early she wondered why everyone was up. She knew Dave wasn't a good sleeper, but young adults usually slept until noon, it was barely 6 AM.

"Good Morning." They said in unison.

"Have either of you seen David? He wasn't in bed when I woke up."

Taylor stood and pointed to the rocks that over looked the water on the left of the villa. "He's been sitting there for at least an hour."

"Did somethingelse happen this morning?" Erin asked.

Katie sighed heavily, then looked from Taylor to her mother. "When we woke up, Dave was sitting out here, Tay and I came out to join him. We talked for a little while. I went in and refilled all our cups. When I came back Jessie came out. She made some comment, like "oh great" looking right at him. He didn't say anything, just stood, thanked me for the refill, and started down the steps. Next thing we know he's sitting on the rocks and Jessie is just glaring at him. I asked her what her deal was and she told me to mind my own business then went to her room." Looking out at Dave on the cliff, "Mom what's her problem, Dave hasn't done anything to her."

"I have no idea, but I'm about to get to the bottom of it." Erin turned on her heals and headed to the teenagers room.

/

Erin Strauss-Rossi isn't a woman to play games and she was tired of this one. Not bothering to knock, she opened the girls door and stepped inside. "Amy would mind leaving us a lone for a few minutes?" She asked nodding, Amy stood, exited, closing the door behind her.

Jessica Strauss, didn't look up from the tablet she was typing on. "What do you want, Mother?"

Not in the mood for attitude, Erin took the tablet out of her daughter's hand, laid it on the night stand, before crossing her arms and giving the child her signature stare. "What is going on with you Jess? You were fine at lunch yesterday, then last night you pull your attitude on David? Would you like to tell me what's really going on?"

Standing, the younger Strauss walked past her mother, and out the door. Erin following right on her heels following her out to the terrace where all the kids had gathered. "Why can't you all just leave me alone?"

"Honey,…"

Turning around shooting her mother a look screaming, "You don't give a crap about me, you only care about yourself and Dave, so just leave me the hell alone."

Everyone turned in surprise when they heard, "**Jessica Erin Strauss! You can hate me, be disrespectful and scream at me all you want, I don't care, but you will NOT talk to your mother that way. You will show her the respect she deserves. Do I make myself clear?" ** Dave was standing on the top step.

The Younger Strauss nodded her head. "I'm sorry, mom." She commented, then turned her attention to Rossi. "I still hate you; I wish I'd stayed home." Before heading back into the Villa.

/

An hour later, the older children took Amy and went for an early breakfast. Dave and Erin were sitting by the pool. Neither had said much since Jessie's latest outburst. She was about to say something when Dave held up his hand nodding towards the terrace. Turning slightly Erin saw her youngest standing at the rail watching them.

Dave stood, kissed his wife, "I'm going for a walk. Maybe she needs some alone time with you." He kissed her again, headed down the steps towards the rocks he'd visited earlier.

Erin waited, it wasn't long before Jess came to the pool and sat on the edge. Both silent for severl minutes. Finally breaking the quiet, "I'm sorry I spoke to you the way I did earlier."

Sitting beside her daughter putting her feet in the water, "Jessie, what's going on, talk to me?"

"Where do I begin, I got a text from Jeremy last night, he wants to go out with other girls. He couldn't tell me that at home, he had to wait until I was thousands of miles away?"

"Oh Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I know how it can hurt getting your heart broke. What can I do to help you?"

Looking at her mother for the first time in two days, "That's just it mom, I'm not broken hearted."

"Okay, how do you feel about it?"

"I'm kind of relieved. I don't think I was ready for a full time boyfriend. Not like Katie. I'd rather just be friends and hang out with lots of people."

Kissing the top of the teens head, Erin smiled. "There is nothing wrong with that. You'll know when you're ready and until then, Jess just be you. Now would you like to tell me what has you so pissed off at David? As far as I know he hasn't done anything."

"He hasn't."

"Then honey why are you so mad, giving him attitude?"

Sighing, "Dad."

"What does Jack have to do with anything?"

"I called dad last night to let him know we made it and that I was having a good time. He started in on how this trip was a scheme, a sham. That Dave didn't really care about us, he is manipulating us, that it was all for show, to show the world what a great man David Rossi is. Dad said Dave always was a showman and that he married the poor alcoholic mother and pretends to care about her three children, that it's all so he can look good to the world and that he doesn't really give a damn about any of us. He's using his money to bribe us into liking him. That Dave was trying to take us away from him. Dad said if I really cared about him, I couldn't care about Dave. That I can only love one, if I love Dad then I can't love Dave and if I care about Dave then I don't love and respect dad."

"Honey, you've been around David for a couple years now. You live with us. Do you think he is pretending to care about you, Katie and Dan?"

"I didn't think so, but dad said…"

"Jessica, I don't care what your father says. You can love your dad and love David too. The heart is a wonderful organ. It's capable of loving several people and when you think you can't love someone more or that you don't have room for another person, the heart always find the room. The love you have for David is different than the love for your dad." Pulling her daughter closer, "Honey, Jack will always be your father, you're always going to love him. David knows he's not your father, he doesn't try to be." Unsure of what to say to ease her daughters mind, Erin stayed silent for a minute.

"Jessie, Listen to me." Amy said sitting down next to her best friend. They were unaware that the others had returned. "I know Mr. Strauss and I know Dave. I've been your best friend since long before your mom and dad divorced. I don't want to say anything bad about your dad, but he's an ass. He doesn't want you to get close to Dave, because he's jealous. He's afraid. Dave's a good man, he loves you." Looking at the others standing around. "He loves all of you…actually all of us. He includes me, Taylor and Josh in everything. Does Mr. Strauss do that? No, and he doesn't like most of us and as far as Dave putting on a show for the world, I was raised with a showman father, and Mr. Rossi is nothing like that. He's a real stand up guy."

"I know you're all right, I just don't want to let dad down."

"Kiddo, just because you care about Dave, doesn't mean you let dad down and if Dad thinks it has to be one or the other he's wrong. He is the one manipulating you, not Dave. Dave never asked any of us to love him and not love dad. Dave doesn't ask anything of us, but he gives us so much anyway." Dan commented from the chair behind his sister.

Everyone sat quietly for a few minutes, Jessica Strauss stood, walking away. "Jess, where are you going?" Erin asked.

"I'm going to go find Dave, apologize and see if he can forgive me." Turning back to the group, "Does anyone know where he is?"

"Look on the rock he was sitting on earlier." Taylor commented.

/

/

David Rossi sat on the same rock he's been on earlier in the morning. He racked his brain trying to figure what he'd done. Playing over that past two days nothing stood out. He sensed someone was behind him, turning slightly to see the youngest Strauss child approach. She sat next to him, taking his hand.

"I'm sorry, Dave." She said, tears streaming down her face. She told him the whole conversation she'd had with Jack Strauss, the breakup with Jeremy, and the talk with her mom. She spilled everything.

Pulling her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head, "Jessie, please next time come talk to me. I refuse to say anything bad about Jack, he's your father and he loves you." Unsure what to say he just opened up, "Kiddo, I know I'm not your father, I never will be and I don't try to be. I hope in some way I can be your friend, someone you can count on to be there for you, maybe even guide you in some areas of your life. I am not using you, my money or anything to get to mom. I would think after two years people would know we love each other for who we are, we have for a long time. It was never the right time for us until now. Getting to love and care about you, Dan and Katie is a bonus for me. As far as bringing everyone on this trip, it's not for show. I really don't care what the rest of the world thinks. I wanted to come on vacation because Erin needs to get away, I need to get away and you kids deserve a break from the real world for a few days. The fact that mom and I can afford to take a trip like this and do it first class is a blessing and it's an even greater blessing that we can bring the three of you and your friends." Looking at the youngster to make sure she was listening. "Jess, you do not have to choose between Jack and me. When your dad's around, I'll be happy to step back and stay in the background."

"You never have to stay in the background, Dad needs to get over it." Hugging him, "I'm really sorry, can you forgive me?"

"Already forgiven." Dave stood held out his hand and helped her up, "What do you day we go grab Amy, Mom and whomever else wants to join us and go sightseeing?"

"Sounds great." She answered as they walked back to the villa.

/

It was just past noon when Erin, Dave, Jessie and Amy headed out to explore. The older kids had plans of their own. After renting a boat, they made their way to the **Green Grotto** where, their guide was able to take them into the grotto, it looked as if they were in a sea of Emeralds. Amy and Jess swam in the pools of green waters.

Their next adventure was to the **Punta Carena Lighthouse** on the southwest tip of the island. It consists of an octagonal brick tower with lantern and gallery, above a two-story building. The lighthouse was repainted recently and is now white with red vertical stripes, and the caretaker's house is red. The lighthouse has a rotating view that emits flashes of white light every 3 seconds. The focal plane is located 73 meters above sea level. The lighthouse has a range of 25 nautical miles (about 46 km), and is therefore defined as an offshore lighthouse. It is a 28 m (92 ft) octagonal masonry tower on a two-story house.

As they walked the grounds Dave began telling them some of what he knew about the lighthouse. "The old Port of Capri was originally erected at Punta Carena which, according to a legend, was created by Neptune in his will to move the island more to the south-west. The lighthouse stands on Punta Carena, in the western part of the island, at the end of a car road paved in the 60s to replace the old dirt trail and actually a road to reach Anacapri. Construction works started more than a century ago, in 1862, under the supervision of the borbonic engineers corps, and today it stands as one of the biggest in Italy just behind the Vasto and Genoa lighthouses. The top of the tower is reachble by climbing up a 132 step spiral staircase; access to the balcony can be gained through an iron door. Who wants to climb it with me?"

All four decided to make the trek to the top. The sight was beautiful, water and cliffs all around with a view of Anacapri on the fourth side. They stayed there for a while just enjoying the view. Erin smiled as she watched her daughter. She seemed so free after letting all her frustrations out. Jessie seemed to gravitate more to Dave. It was as if the teen was afraid he would disappear of she let him out of her sight.

Once finished at the lighthouse they headed for the road to get a ride. "I don't know about all of you, but it's been an eventful morning, I didn't have breakfast and I'm getting hungry." Erin said as they got into a cab.

They stopped at a local restaurant to have a light lunch. Once finished they strolled through the streets for a while. Erin's arm wrapped firmly around Dave's waist, while holding her daughters hand as they walked. Finally looking at her husband, "What was on the itinerary for today?"

Smiling at her Dave ordered a cab and instructed the driver to take them La Bottega dell'Arte di Rubino. "What's this?" Amy asked as they got out of the cab and started walking.

"This is an art studio that sells items produced by the family - from tiles with traditional design to textiles and decorations." Erin commented smiling at Dave who cocked his eyebrow. "You're not the only one who's read up on places to visit. You know how I love art."

Jessica loved art as much as her mother and Dave. They spent more than an hour looking at everything. After purchasing favorite pieces and arranging to have them shipped to Virginia, the group walked through some other smaller shops Amy and Jessie bought a couple gifts for friends. Dave found an official soccer ball he thought Jack would love.

Just before five Jessie and Amy found a gelato stand, "Mom would you and Dave like some gelato, my treat?"

"That would be wonderful, I'll have Cioccolato and David would like Tiramisù." The adults sat at one of the café tables while the girl ordered and brought the treats out.

"I don't know about all of you, but I'm kind of tired, it's been a long day. I also didn't sleep well last night." Jess commented, looking at her mom and Dave, "Again I want to tell you both how sorry I am. I promise I'll talk to one of you before I lash out. Dad just had my head so messed up and on top of that I thought there was something wrong with me since I wasn't upset about Jeremy breaking up with me."

"It's okay. Why don't we head back to the Villa, lounge around the terrace or pool and relax. If we get hungry later we can order something. We have a full day tomorrow. Its family day and Dave's sister will be here." Erin commented as the walked back to the villa.

"Which sister?" Jess asked.

"Julietta, she's the youngest girl. She's three years older than I am." Dave answered. "She'll be here about 10. I told her I'd meet her at the ferry, but she wouldn't hear of it, she'll meet us at the villa."

/

When they got back to the villa, the older kids were there. Everyone gathered around the pool. Dave sat in lounge chair watching as the six kids played volleyball. Erin finally came down, handing him a glass of tea, settling into the chair with him. His arms went around her pulling her as close as possible. It wasn't long when she heard his breathing even and slow and she knew he'd fallen asleep. He hadn't gotten much the last couple nights.

Resting her head on his chest, she thought about what a weird couple days it had been, how he hated vacations but seemed so relaxed right now and how she hoped she had at least one evening alone with him. She really looked forward to his reaction to the teeny tiny bikini she'd gotten just for him.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Juietta

**Disclaimer: This is a Rossi/Strauss story, I love Rossi, I love Strauss and therefore I love Rossi and Strauss. I don't own the characters or anything dealing with Criminal Minds, except this story. I don't like the way they killed off Erin, so I change it to suit my own twisted mind**. **I like writing Erin's kids into my stories, so they will be in a lot of them.**

**Reviews are appreciated**

**Chapter 5: Meeting Julietta**

**/**

Waking Dave tried to move, but there was a weight almost completely on top of him. Smiling to himself, kissing the top of her head. He wasn't sure how or when he went to bed. He vaguely remembered someone telling him it was time to go to bed and someone's hand in the middle of his back guiding him.

Erin began to stir, kissing his heart. "Morning, David."

"Good Morning, baby. Can you tell me how I got to bed? I remember sitting in the chaise and someone telling me to go to bed and the feel of someone's hand."

Chuckling, "Amante, you fell asleep almost as soon as I sat down with you. You were sleeping so well that I let you sleep until we came in. Danny guided you in here and I helped you get into bed, you slept all night."

"Damn, I must have been tired."

"David, you haven't slept in two or more days. You were exhausted and I need you rested today. Your sister is coming remember." She commented.

"I remember." He sighed.

"Do you not want to see her?"

Rolling so he was facing her, "It's not that I don't want to see her, I love Jules. She's just never approved of my choice of career, my lifestyle or anything else about my life. That's part of the reason I don't visit my family more. I've always been kind of the black sheep."

"David how could anyone not be proud of you and all you've accomplished. You're a bestselling author, you do lectures, you teach at the academy, you help found the BAU, you're a member of an elite group of profilers, what more could they ask for?"

"I've also been married four times now, three ending in divorce. You know one of the first things Gina, my oldest sister asked when I told her we were getting married was how long would this one last." Dave said snuggling closer to his wife.

Kissing him, "David, don't let them spoil this trip. You and I both know there are no guarantees in life, but we also both plan on holding on to each other and this marriage for the rest of our lives. Let's just show your sister how devoted we are to each other and this family unit."

"Okay, do we have time to just lay here and hold each other for a while?"

"Sure, we have an hour or so." She answered wrapping her arms tightly around him resting her head against his heart.

/

An hour later, Dave and Erin got up, showered and dressed for the day. She was surprised when he came into the kitchen in dark blue shorts, blue and white polo with sandals.

"You look very nice." Erin told him, running her hand across his shoulder.

"Yeah Dave, I don't think I've ever seen you in shorts except for swim trunks." Dan laughed, "Looks good on you."

Katie handed him a cup of coffee. "What time is your sister supposed to be here?"

"Ten or so." Looking at the clock he had thirty minutes.

"Try to eat this," Erin said handing him an everything bagel with cream cheese.

As he took a bite the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Standing he kissed Erin and headed to the door.

Opening the front door he was greeted with a hug that made him take a step backwards. Releasing her little brother, Julietta took his hand, "You look good, Bubba."

"Thank you, so do you." Stepping aside so his brother-in-law could enter, "Hi Bob it's nice to see you."

Shaking the younger man's hand, "Good to see you again, Dave."

"Come on in, I think everyone is out on the terrace." Dave motioned for them to follow him.

Stepping out on the patio "Let me introduce everyone." Looking at his sister, then at Erin, "This is my sister, Julietta aka Jules or Julie and Roberto, Bob her husband." Moving to stand beside Erin, "Jules are you ready?" Seeing her nod her head, "okay we'll start with the youngest. This is Jessie, and her best friend Amy. Next we have Dan, and his girlfriend Taylor, over there is Katie and her boyfriend Josh." Placing his hand on Erin's shoulder, "and this beautiful lady is my wife, Erin."

Erin stood holding out her hand, "It's nice to meet you." Surprised when Julie pulled her into a bear hug.

Taking Erin by the hand leading her away from the group, "It's nice to meet you too. How about you and I go have a little chat."

Following her sister-in-law into the living room, Erin thought how this woman looked nothing like she thought she would. Figuring she might look a little like Dave, Jules had blonde hair, green eyes and was very small. She spoke with a thick Italian accent, but she did use her hands when she talked, something Erin had always noticed David doing.

"Tell me how you met my baby brother?" Julie asked.

"We met years ago at the FBI academy."

"So you've known him a long time, what took you two so long to have a relationship?"

"It's a long story." Erin commented.

Taking her hand, Dave's sister, smiled, "We have all day and I want to know as much as I can about the woman who makes my Bubba smile like I saw him smile a few minutes ago."

Erin grinned at the way this woman got right to the point. "We dated for a short time when we got out of the academy, but I didn't trust him and I let others get into my head so we broke up. We each went our separate ways, married other people, concentrated on our careers and fought all the time. He retired from the FBI, wrote books, did lectures. A few years ago, he returned to the FBI and BAU. I was and am in a way still his supervisor. We still bicker and fight at work. A couple years ago I went through some tough things, like rehab, David was the one person who was there for me. He was also the one I never expected to be there. We started spending more and more time together, started dating again. I moved into his house, he met my kids, but we kept our relationship quiet. We weren't sure how his team would handle it. Then someone tried to kill me, actually David, my family and most of the world thought I was dead for three weeks. Once I was allowed to come out of hiding, he became very protective, talked me into officially moving in with him. He had a decorator come in, let the kids each choose a room and do it the way they wanted so they would have their own rooms. Then a few months later we decided we wanted to get married. His team had accepted us as a couple so there was no reason not to. My kids adore him and the youngest even lives with us. The two older ones spend most of their home time at our house."

"Do you find it hard to work and live together? I don't think I could work with Roberto and still be married to him." Jules asked.

"We try to leave deputy director Strauss-Rossi and agent Rossi in Quantico and not bring them into Erin and David's world. So far it's working quite well. The hardest thing is he's away so much of the time." Erin was surprised how easy it was to open up to this woman.

"Good, David deserves to be happy. I trust you'll do what it takes to keep him that way?" She watched as Erin nodded. Delving into her purse taking out a small photo album, "I brought you something. I thought you might like to see what Bubba was like as a little guy, so I made this for you."

Just as she opened the album, Katie entered, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but would either of you like something to drink?"

Jules smiled, "I'd love some iced tea and why don't you gather the other ladies and we'll have some female bonding time. Bubba and Roberto can hang out with the guys outside."

Laughing, "Bubba?" Katie shook her head and went to get the other girls.

Dave, Roberto, Dan and Josh stayed out on the terrace while all the girls went inside to talk with Julietta. She told them about Dave as a child, what he was like as he grew up. What trouble he got into and why he joined the marines.

"Dave has done so much in his life most people wish they could do. He's gone from the tough kid on Long Island to a bestselling author, and FBI agent. I'm very proud of him. I'm always bragging about what an amazing little brother Bubba is." Jules said.

Erin could see the admiration in her eyes, but it went against what Dave had told her. "I don't want to speak out of turn, but David thinks you see him as a screw up, the black sheep. That you don't approve of the choices he's made in his career or life."

"He probably does feel that way. Our other sisters have always condemned his choices; they didn't like his choice of women, wives and girlfriends. That he went into the FBI. They were appalled when he decided to write books. I guess I should have stood up for him more, but I didn't. I sat in the background and let them criticize everything he did." Jules sighed heavily. "I guess that's why I moved to Naples to get away from some of the family. I know that's why Bubba stays away. I made up my mind when I found you were coming that I would visit, get to know his family and tell him how proud I am of my little brother."

"Okay, I think we need to lighten the mood and I have to ask, Jules, why do you call Dave, Bubba?" Katie giggled.

"I'm not sure, I only remember when he was about two he was doing something he shouldn't and I heard our father say _'Whoa there Bubba!'_ it stuck with me. I've called him Bubba since. And for the record, he hates it, but I don't plan on stopping." Everyone laughed.

/

After a few more minutes of girl talk, they joined the men on the terrace. Erin went to sit with Dave. Looking at his wife, kissing her then smiling, "are you ready to get rid of me now? I'm sure Jules had some embarrassing stories to tell you."

"No David, I think I'll hold on to you a while longer. I do have some really cute pictures of you as a child and young man now that I didn't have before." Erin told him smiling as he rolled his eyes as only David Rossi could . "I think we should go find a restaurant and grab some lunch, I'm getting hungry and David you didn't eat much of that bagel this morning."

"Mom, if you and Dave don't mind, we are going to let the four of you go. We're going to get a pizza and go to Capri to the beach for a few hours. We'll meet you all back here for dinner since Dave's cooking." Dan said.

"That's fine, keep an eye on Jess and Amy and be back by six!" They all agreed, heading out to the beach.

/

Dave, Erin, Julietta and Roberto all went to a local restaurant. When the waiter came to take their drink order Jules was surprised when both Dave and Erin ordered iced tea. "Dave, you're not having wine or a drink with lunch?"

Smiling at his wife, "No I don't drink like I used to. I'll have one now and then, but…"

"It's okay, Amante." Erin said rubbing her hand down his arm before taking his hand. "He usually doesn't drink when we go out. I'm a recovering alcoholic and David's my biggest supporter, so he refrains from drinking most of the time when we're together. I've never told him he can't; I'd never ask that, I have the problem he doesn't, he chooses not to"

Julie looked at her little brother, "Bubba, do you have any idea how proud I am of you?"

Shaking his head and looking at his hand, "No, I always thought you felt I was a screw up just like the others do and don't call me Bubba."

"I'm not the others, David. You've always been _Il mio ragazzo._. I love you no matter what, and how could I not be proud of you? Look at all you've accomplished. You pulled yourself out of that life in Commack, went into the Marines, became an FBI agent. You helped start the BAU, is it?" looking at Erin to make sure she had it correct. "You've written several books, you're a bestselling author and you're back working for the FBI, and you teach."

Nodding Dave spoke, "I've also been married 4 times, had more relationships than one man should. I never had children and you know how well that goes over in an Italian catholic family. I've been told I drink too much, smoke too many cigars and my lifestyle isn't what the family thinks it should be."

Taking his other hand, "Bubba…your past is your past. You may have been married 4 times, but at least two of those weren't real marriages and this one will last, I can tell."

"How?" Dave asked.

"It's in your eyes, Bubba. When you look at Erin I can see it. When you talk about her I can see it. It's there when you look at those children. I've never seen that look before, it was almost there with Carolyn, but not like it is now. As far as you never having children, you had James. It isn't your fault he was sick. I may not know a lot Bubba, but I know from talking to Katie, Jessie, Amy and Taylor, that the Strauss children and their friends love you and you love them."

"Thanks, sorella. And stop calling me Bubba!" Dave told her trying to sound angry and failing.

"Erin and I had a long talk today. I finally know what you do in the FBI, how you deal with monsters every day. Now let me ask you something. Bubba what do you do for yourself, for fun?"

"I don't understand?"

This time it was Erin who spoke, "David she's asking what you do for you, how you have fun. You do so much for everyone else, you put me and the children first always, you put the team before yourself and you put the team's families before you."

"I don't know, I hunt and cook." He looked at Erin for help, she just raised her eyebrow in true Strauss form, "I smoke expensive cigars, drink 18 year old single malt scotch, I listen to the Rat Pack and others on vinyl. I dance with my wife, sometimes just around the kitchen, but we dance and my favorite thing is I have amazing hot…"

"David don't you dare finish that statement." Erin interrupted as everyone laughed.

Dave leaned over and kissed her passionately. "There Italian too, Baby, they know we have amazing hot sex."

"It's one of the good family traits." Roberto commented squeezing his wife's hand.

The group talked for a while longer then headed back to the Villa. When they arrived the kids were still gone. Roberto asked if he could take a nap, Dave pointed him to their room. Erin, Dave and Julietta sat on the terrace talking. She told them about her two children, showing pictures of the grandkids. She talked about their other sisters and their families. Most of Dave's family moved back to Italy when they became adults. Dave had been the only one to stay in the US.

Erin excused herself to give David some time alone with his sister, telling them she would be back in a little while she wanted to put the chicken in the marinate Dave had made yesterday and dessert was her task for dinner.

Once she was gone, Jules looked at her little brother, "I really like her Bubba. She's a good match for you. I bet she can go toe to toe with you, no problems."

Smiling, "She can. Erin is the one person who challenges me, not just professionally, but personally. She makes me want to be a good husband, a better man, to improve as a writer, and support to the kids. She makes me want to be a better friend not just to my friends and family but to be a best friend to her. She can cock that eyebrow at me sometimes and it makes me want to shake her and kiss her at the same time." Looking at his sister, "Erin and I have been through a lot, her drinking problem, I almost lost her a year or so ago. Made me realize how much I don't want to be without her."

"Just from what little I've talked to her today, I am pretty sure she feels the same, Bubba." Jules stood and then sat next to Dave. "I'm glad you're happy. I've never wanted anything more than for my baby brother to be happy."

Dave looked towards the interior of the villa, "I am, Jules, happier than I've ever been. I love Erin more than I thought I could ever love anyone. I love the kids, I know they're not mine…that I'm not their father, but I want to be there for them in whatever aspect they'll let me."

"What prompted you to come on this trip? As I remember you were never good at vacations and you vowed to stay away from family."

"Erin needed to get away. I needed to get away and the kids need a break. I wanted to show them Capri, I've always loved it here. Katie, Jessie and Taylor want to see Paris so we're going there for a few days, then we're off to London to finish. Emily, a friend of ours is head of the Interpol London office. She used to be on our team at Quantico, she's taking a couple days off so we can catch up and show us around. I guess I just decided as a family man sort of, I will do what's best for them and a vacation is what we all need. To tell you the truth, I'm actually enjoying being here and away from everyday life." Dave told her.

"That's great, but are you and Erin going to have any time for yourselves? Maybe a romantic evening without the children," she asked.

"I have something planned for tomorrow night. All the kids want to go to the carnival in Capri. I got them tickets and it's from early afternoon until 1 AM. Dan and Katie promised they'd keep tabs on the two younger girls."

"Good, you should have some time for just the two if you. This is one of the most beautiful and romantic places in the world." Jules stood, pulled Dave into a hug. "You know I love you, don't you, Bubba?"

Laughing, "Yes, I know and I love you." Smiling bigger as Erin walked back out, "and stop calling me, Bubba."

Laying her hand on his cheek, "I've call you that since you were two, if I haven't stopped by now, I'm not going to so live with it. Besides I like you being my Bubba." Turning to Erin, "How about you and I go for a walk and David can start dinner." Stressing the word David.

/

/

Roberto sat on a stool talking to Dave as he cooked. He'd decided to make Crostini with Sun-Dried Tomatoes and Chickpeas , Chicken Piccata, Green Beans with Blackened Sage and Hazelnut and Erin made Panna Cotta with Fresh Berries for dessert.

The children walked in as Dave handed his brother in law a knife to help chop garlic. "I'm starving, that smells so good." Dan said sitting on a stool.

"It will be ready in about 30 minutes, will you guys clean up and set the table?" Dave asked.

Kissing his cheek, Jessica Strauss answered for the other, "Sure we will, not a problem…Bubba!" laughing she moved away from him but not far enough that the dish towel he was hold hit her in the face.

Shaking his head, laughing, "Rotten kid."

"Who's a rotten kid?" Erin asked as they came into the kitchen, moving to kiss Dave. He gave her a taste of the Crostini. "David that's delicious."

"Thank you, baby. Your daughter, Jessica is the rotten kid." Dave told her as Amy and Jess came back in the kitchen to get plates.

"And what did you do young lady?" Erin chuckled wrapping her arm around Dave's waist.

"Nothing, he asked if we would set the table after we cleaned up. I told him sure, not a problem." Jessie answered laughing.

"But what did you call me?"

"Bubba! I like Bubba, it suits you."

"Let's get one thing clear, little lady, only one person calls me Bubba and gets away with it and that's Jules." Seeing the look on Erin's face, "Okay maybe your mom could, but not you kiddo!" Dave grinned pulling her into a hug.

/

/

After dinner, Dan and Josh said they'd clean up. The girls went to the pool while the adults sat around one of the poolside tables, talking and watching the kids.

Julietta observed Dave as he watched the kids, laughing at their antics. She noticed how he would absentmindedly rub Erin's back, hold her hand or touch her in some way. She viewed how Erin would play with his fingers, or rub her hand up his arm or along his thigh. Neither aware of their actions. She knew all these movements were unconscious acts of love, of two people completely devoted to one another. She smiled to herself happy that her baby brother had finally found his soul mate.

Finally Jules and Roberto told everyone it was time for them to head back to Naples. Dave tried to get them to stay the night, but both had business obligations the next day. The kids said their good nights and headed back to the pool for some late night swimming. Erin and Dave walked them out where a cab was standing by to take them to the marina.

Roberto and Jules said good bye to Erin, hugging and kissing her, then turning to Dave as Roberto got into the waiting vehicle, Julietta held him tight "I Love you, Bubba. Don't you ever forget it."

"I won't, I love you too." Dave whispered.

"I really like Erin and the kids, and now that we've reconnected promise me we'll stay in touch more nad talk at least once a month. I'll do my share."

"I'll do my best, Erin or I one will call. I promise." Dave told her wiping at his eye.

Laughing as she got into the cab, "Take care of Erin, the kids and yourself, Bubba!"

Before closing the door for her, "I will, and don't call me Bubba!"

Dave and Erin watched as the cab pulled away standing arm in arm until the tail lights were out of sight. Kissing her husband, "I like her, David. It was a good day."

"She likes you too and it was a great day." Kissing her as they went into the villa, "Thanks for today, I love you, Baby."

As they headed back out to join the kids, "You're welcome, and I love you too…Bubba!"


	6. Chapter 6: Day Four

**Disclaimer: This is a Rossi/Strauss story, I love Rossi, I love Strauss and therefore I love Rossi and Strauss. I don't own the characters or anything dealing with Criminal Minds, except this story. I don't like the way they killed off Erin, so I change it to suit my own twisted mind**. **I like writing Erin's kids into my stories, so they will be in a lot of them.**

**Reviews are appreciated. It lets me know if I continue or trash the rest.**

**/**

Chapter 6: Day Four

/

Sitting on the terrace drinking coffee and watching the sun come up, Dave thought about the visit with Julietta and Roberto. He was glad he'd gotten to talk some things out with her and that she seemed to really like Erin. He looked at his phone again rereading the text he found waiting when he woke up.

'_Bubba, is there any chance you, Erin and the kids could spend the day in Naples on Friday before your flight? Gina and Stella are coming and I thought it would be good for us to have a family reunion. I promise I'll support you. Please Bubba? Talk to Erin and let me know.' – Julies._

Reading the text one more time, he felt a hand on his shoulder and lips on his head. "Morning handsome, I thought we decided no phones on this trip?"

Pulling Erin to sit with him, "I got a text from Julietta this morning."

"Is something wrong?" She asked, he handed the phone to her to read for herself. "What do you think, do you want to go?"

"Baby, I enjoyed the day with Jules and Roberto yesterday. We made progress, actually talked to each other and reconnected. I'm not sure I want to deal with the other two. They don't approve of anything I've done or about my life and I don't want to subject you or the kids to any kind of ridicule. "

"David, why don't we go and if they start on you, we can always leave. Maybe they'll be different; it has been a while since you've seen them. Maybe Jules will talk to them; tell them to stay off your back."

Sighing, "Alright, I'll message her and tell her we'll be there." Kissing her, "Now let's get the kids, have some breakfast and go to Mount Solaro. Then we can bring them back so they can go to the carnival and you and I can do whatever we want." Standing wrapping his arms around his wife, kissing her then whispering in her ear, "maybe tonight I'll finally get to see that tiny bikini."

Laughing, "If you're nice to me, David." She said running her hand down his arm.

/

After breakfast, the group went to the coastline to take the chairlift to the summit of Mount Solario (Monte Solaro). The chairlift runs from Piazza Vittoria in Anacapri and takes approximately 12 minutes. The chair lift with single rider seats took them over gardens, private homes, and eventually over the rugged terrain near the top of the peak. The view as they climbed higher got more and more impressive, until at the top with a 360 degree view of the island and the Bay of Naples.

Dave made sure everyone was on before he took his turn. Meeting the family at the top, he was greeted with "OMG Dave, it's beautiful up here." Taylor and Amy said at the same time.

"Yes it is." Taking Erin's hand and leading the way. "I love this place; I remember coming here when I was a kid, my parents sent me to spend a summer with my grandparents in Andria. They thought it would do me some good, since all I ever seemed to do was get into trouble. Nonna and Poppi brought me here; we spent two weeks on the Island. I learned everything I could about Capri and it's been one of my favorite places since. Then after the Marines I'd come here when I needed some peace."

"Why haven't you mentioned this place or come here in all the time I've known you?"

"My sisters moved to Italy, since I never did anything they approved of, I stayed away."

"Amante, you shouldn't give up something you love so much because of other people. I'm glad you brought us here. Tell me about this place." Erin said and the kids gathered around to hear.

"At the top of Mount Solaro there is a small garden and a café with outside seating in a picturesque setting, the perfect spot for a quick snack or a cappuccino. We'll stop there in a bit. There are a few trails up here including the path that will take you back to Anacapri if we decide to explore or to hike down. Mount Solaro sits at 589 meters or 1932 feet above the sea. If we hike down we'll pass through the Cetralla region, which is the site of a small church called the Santa Maria a Cetralla. This church and bell tower date back to the sixteenth century and are perched right on the edge of a very impressive cliff above the Marina Piccola."

Dave continued, "'Mount Solaro contains the "Fortino di Bruto", a blockhouse which was used in battles between Britain and France in the early 19th century. It's characterized by its "sheer dolomitic slopes" which form an "unsurpassable partition" between the eastern and western sides of the island. Just up here is a statue of Emperor Augustus who first landed on Capri. The area around Monte Solaro is inhabited by over 900 species of vegetation. At the higher altitudes, you could find acanthus, arbutus, heather, juniper, broom, ilex, lentisk, litosperma, myrtle and smilace. At lower altitudes, laurels, rock-roses, strawberry trees, Daphne shrubs, Pistacia lentiscus (Mastic), myrtles, narcissus, orchids, and pines and the Lithodora Rosmarinifolia. It's also visited by many species of birds, including peregrine falcons."

They stayed as a group wondering the area. Finally stopping at the café, to have a snack, Erin could tell the kids were getting antsy. Finally looking at Dave then the kids, "Why don't you guys head back to the villa so you can go to the carnival? I'd like to stay here a while longer."

"We can wait." Katie stated.

"Katie, you guys go, have fun at the carnival. Keep an eye on Jessie and Amber and be back at the villa by 1:30."

Each of the kids looked at each other then back to their mother, "Are you sure, Mom?" Dan asked.

Hugging each of the kids, she winked at Dave, "I'm sure, go. It will be nice to have some David and Erin time. David will have his phone on so if you need us call."

"We'll only call if it's an emergency." Katie told them.

"Have fun you two, we'll stay gone as long as we can." Dan said laughing. Dave heard him say as he walked away, "Dave's getting lucky tonight."

/

Standing, both adults laughed. Wrapping their arms around the others waist they started to stroll down the path that lead down the mount. Dave wanted to show Erin Cetrella and thelonely church**. **

The small church of Santa Maria aCetrella can be defined as a hermitage, since, besides the chapel and the sacristy, you find the cells, the wide and well-equipped kitchen, the service rooms and the small garden used by Dominican and Franciscan friars who retreated there in the past centuries. The origins of the place are dated between the 14th and 15th centuries, with subsequent modifications up to 1614-1619. Through the little entrance gate, a garden with a wonderful terrace overlooking the Faraglioni and serving as a churchyard, through an ogival roofed vestibule you get to the chapel, with its typical roofing made up of four ogival cross vaults converging onto a central pillar. The chapel is divided into two aisles. Behind one of the two altars is the 17th century sacristy; from the chapel you get to a box room, up the steps you reach the cells, one of which has a balcony with a marvelous view, if you go down to the left you get to the kitchen equipped with a wood-burning oven and a water tank, then out to the small garden behind the building.

After leaving the church they walked hand in hand through the streets and into several shops. Erin wanted to make sure she had gifts for the entire team/family, her assistant, Andy and Maggie and several others. Big things Dave had shipped back to Virginia, smaller they could take back in their luggage. While Erin was in one of the clothing stores, Dave popped into a jewelry store to purchase some Buccellati jewelry for Erin and the girls. He also bought watches for Dan, Josh, Aaron, Derek, and Spencer with earrings for JJ, Penelope, Beth, Ashley, Emily and Savannah. Katie, Jessie, Amy and Taylor he bought necklaces while getting Erin a ring, and watch. He knew she'd give him grief, but it was something he wanted to do. Buccellati was one of the finest jewelry makers in Italy. He decided to give Erin the ring tonight and the other gifts would wait until they returned home.

Coming out of the store she had been in, Erin found him leaning against a wall holding a shopping bag. "I see you did some shopping of your own." She said leaning into him kissing him.

"Just a couple little gifts for guys." He told her wrapping an arm around her waist, "Why don't we head back to the villa, I have an evening planned to show my gorgeous wife how romantic and beautiful Capri can be."

/

Once back at the villa, Erin showered and changed into a sundress. Stepping out onto the terrace, she walked up behind Dave who was watching the boats in the distance. Wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head against his back, "I love it here, David. Maybe we should both retire and move here."

"Baby, you're in no way ready to retire. You love what you do and the cadets love you. Besides you'd never leave the kids." He told her laying his hands across her hands.

"You're right; I'd never leave my babies. I love the FBI and you're not ready to give up the BAU, but it's so beautiful and relaxing." Hugging him from behind a little tighter, "Maybe we could come back just us in a few months?"

Turning in her arms, kissing the top of her head, "I think we could arrange that." Taking her hand Dave led her to the pool area.

"David, when did you do all this?" Erin asked as he held her chair, sitting at the table set for two with candles, non-alcoholic wine and an amazing dinner.

"I arranged it before we ever left Virginia. That's why the kids came back so early and I wanted to walk back. They let the caterer in. Now it's just the two of us. Someone will come back tomorrow make the whole family breakfast and clean up." Kissing her, "for tonight let's enjoy this wonderful dinner and each other."

Dinner was delicious; afterwards they took a romantic walk through the rock. Sitting on what had been dubbed Dave's rock, the couple watched the sun go down wrapped in each other's arms, kissing like teenagers. He would tell her about staying with his grandparents. She would ask him questions about his family. She knew some of his life on Long Island, the troubled parts and how pulled himself out of that life. She knew if he hadn't joined the Marines and then the Bureau he'd probably have been drug into the organized crime element like Ray Finnegan. She knew he blamed himself for Ray's death, also knew he would most likely never return to Commack, there was nothing for him there.

Walking back to the villa, Erin suggested they take a dip in the pool. She hadn't really been in it since they arrived. She also knew that from where the house sat high up the hill, they would be able to see the fireworks display from the carnival and to Erin Strauss-Rossi there was no better way to watch fireworks then in or near water.

They'd gone to change into bathing suits, but when she came out of the bathroom he wasn't there. Looking out the master suite window she smiled as she watched him already poolside lighting the candles on the tables. Slipping into her cover-up and sandals she headed to join him.

Dave looked up as Erin approached. Soft music playing from the speakers near the cabana, taking her hand he kissed it before wrapping one arm around her resting his hand the small of her back, while placing the hand he just kissed on his heart. "Dance with me!"

Melting into him, Erin nuzzled his neck, relaxing completely. Damn he smelled good, she thought as they swayed slowly to the music but then David Rossi always smelled good, even when he didn't. He had a scent that was all his own and it was intoxicating. She loved being close to him, dancing with him. They'd not had much chance to be close since arriving. It was hard with 6 others around, but she knew they'd find some time, she knew David would make time. As one song ended and another began, he tilted her head to capture her lips in a slow lingering kiss full of promise that told her tonight was all about her and pleasing her. He'd done a wonderful job so far.

After a few more songs, Erin took a step back out of his arms. Slowly she untied her cover up letting it drop to the ground. Standing in front of him in the peach bikini she'd bought only for him.

"You are so wrong, baby!" he said not taking his eyes off her.

Even though she could see the love and lust in his eyes she was beginning to become self conscious, "wrong about what", she asked as she bent for the cover up only to have him stop her.

"Wrong about not having a body for a bikini, Damn baby you're beautiful and you do have an impressive body."

"Thank you, David, but we both know…" He didn't let her finish, he placed his lips on hers kissing the words away.

"Erin, you'll always be the most beautiful, the sexiest woman in the world. You have no idea how stunning you are. Yes maybe parts of your body set differently than they did in your twenties and maybe the curves are a little fuller than they were, but damn baby you are still smoking hot. Any man would be proud to have you as his lover, his wife. I thank God every day that you chose me, that you want me." He told her kissing her again.

"You always seem to know what to say to make me feel special and loved, Amante." Snuggling into him as his hands roamed over bare skin, "I love you so much, David."

"I love you too, Baby." Pulling off his shirt, taking her hand he led her down the steps into the water. He had to cool his body or this night would be over before it began. Once in the water, he swam half way across the pool, looking at her motioning for her to join him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him, then again and one more time. She could feel his desire.

Dave let his hands roam her body. "As much as I love you in this skimpy bikini, I want you naked." HE told her as he unfastened the top of her suit. Once it was removed, he threw it so it landed at the edge of the pool. Kissing her neck, then the spot behind her ear that he knew would make her moan; he turned her around so her back was to him. Slipping his hands into the waist band of her bottoms he removed them as well with the swiftness only David Rossi could. They went up and out of the water joining the top.

Letting his hands cup her breasts he expertly teased her nipples until they were erect, standing at attention. Sliding one hand down the front of her body he teased her naval, then covered her mound. Slowly, almost painfully slow he let one finger slip between her lips to tease her already sensitive clit. "Oh Gwad, David."

Kissing and sucking on the side of her neck, "Tell me what you want, baby. Tell me how it feels."

"I want you inside me, but first I want to feel your mouth, that tongue, those lips all over me."

Needing no more prodding, Dave lifted her so she was sitting at the edge of the pool, spread her thighs and buried his head. Kissing, lapping and sucking on her, blowing air on her heated core, fucking her with his long tongue, stopping once in a while to lick and nip at her clit. It didn't take long for her to reach the peak of ecstasy and fall into the bliss that was a Rossi induced orgasm, drinking her flowing juices as she spasm around his tongue, slowing his ministration he helped her down from her climax. Pulling her back into the water with him, he held her tight, kissing her so she could taste herself.

Erin reached for his trunks; helping him step out of them, they joined her bikini on the edge of the pool. "Inside me now, David. I need you inside me now." She begged reaching for his rock hard erection.

Lifting one of her legs around his hip, he gently slid into her. She wrapped the other leg around his waist pulling him deeper. Slowly they found a pace that was satisfying for both. Dave supported her as best he could so she wouldn't hit her back on the side of the pool. "Harder, David" she told him digging her nails into his muscles and teeth into his neck.

"I can't unless I lean you against the side and I don't want to hurt you, I'm not as athletic as I used to be." He whispered doing his best where he was to drive harder and deeper while trying not to lose his footing.

"Then move against the wall, David. I don't care if it hurts for a minute, I need you deeper, I need you to fuck me harder. Oh God David, don't stop." She panted.

He knew she was close by the way she said his name. Driving harder and deeper he felt her fall over the edge, not giving her time to recover he pounded harder, deeper, faster spurred on by her words and saying his name over and over. Again she reached the peak this time taking him with her. Her inner walls milking him dry. Turning so he was against the wall, he rubbed her back, whispering soothing words to help ease her back to reality.

Once she had her breathing somewhat controlled, "That was mind blowing. As the kids would say that was stellar. Just when I think it can't get any better, you completely blow me away." She leaned in and kissed him just as the fireworks started overhead.

They stayed joined in the pool watching the Arial display, kissing between exhibits. Finally he felt her shiver, carrying her to the steps he grew hard while still inside her. Erin smiled as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. Walking up the steps and out of the pool still joined, he sat in one of the loungers, and leaning back he let her take the lead. Erin Strauss-Rossi knew how to ride her husband to give them both the most pleasure and tonight she didn't disappoint as they came one more time in unison just as the grand finally began over head. Cuddling close until the last of the fireworks exploded.

Again Dave felt her shiver, standing he pulled on his swim trunks before helping her put the now dry bikini back on and holding her cover up so she could slip into it. Reaching for his shirt she stopped him. "Leave it off, please." Placing an arm around the waist he led her to the cabana, where they cuddled together listening to the music and talking together.

Just before 1AM the others arrived back at the villa. Dan and Taylor walked to the pool cabana, "Mom, we're home. "

"Where is everyone else?" Erin asked sitting up.

"Jessie and Amy went to bed they were exhausted. Josh and Jessie are having a discussion so we thought it was best to stroll down here." Taylor commented sitting on the edge of the chair next to Dave and Erin. "Did you two enjoy your night alone?"

Erin smiled at Dave, then turned to the young lady, "Yes we did. Did you have fun at the carnival?"

"We had a blast." Dan commented, then winked at his mother, "I bet Dave had a better time."

Erin shook her head laughing at her son. Standing, wrapping the cover up tighter around herself, she held out her hand to Dave. "I think it's time we all got some sleep."

As they headed for the villa, Taylor noticed the outline of Erins bathing suit. "Erin, let me see your bikini?"

"I don't think so. I wore it for David only, I don't have your body and I'm not showing this one off to my son."

"You have a great biddy, baby." Dave said kissing the side of her head.

"Come on mom, show us the suit." Dan prodded.

Erin turned and opened her cover up for just a few seconds then closed it. Turning to walk away, embarrassed. Reaching for her arm, Dan hugged her tight. "Mom, you have no reason to be uncomfortable, you look wonderful in that suit. You have all the right curves in all the right places. I would be proud to have my friends see how hot my mom still is."

Placing her hand on his cheek, "Thank you, honey, but your friends will never see me in this suit. I might wear it on this trip and at home when it's just us, but not when others are around. I bought it for David."

"Erin, it looks amazing on you."

As they walked to the house Erin and Taylor talked. Dan put his hand on Dave's shoulder, "How long did she have it on?" Dave just raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing not long."

When they reached their rooms as Erin was closing the door, they heard Dan sing, "Dave got lucky, _bow chicka bow wow."_


	7. Chapter 7: Day Five

**Disclaimer: This is a Rossi/Strauss story, I love Rossi, I love Strauss and therefore I love Rossi and Strauss. I don't own the characters or anything dealing with Criminal Minds, except this story. I don't like the way they killed off Erin, so I change it to suit my own twisted mind**. **I like writing Erin's kids into my stories, so they will be in a lot of them.**

**I have not proofed this as I would like. Had some family illiness, but wanted to get an update in. Please excuse any errors. **

**Reviews are appreciated. It lets me know if I continue or trash the rest.**

Chapter 7:

Dave felt her get up, heard her in the bathroom, then leave the bedroom. Sitting up he reached for the tiny box that had been in his jeans pocket. The same box he had intended to give his wife last night, before the blood supply that fed his brain went to other parts of his body. Laughing at himself he rolled out of bed, showered, dressed, put the box in the pocket of his shorts and headed for the kitchen and the smell of fresh coffee.

Erin was standing with her back to him, pouring a cup of coffee. Walking up behind her he moved the hair so he could kiss the back of her neck; she instantly tilted her head to give him better access. "Morning lover." She purred reaching up to stroke his face.

"Morning, baby." Kissing her neck again he took the cup from her hand, "I'll trade you that cup for this box." He told her handing her the little leather box.

Erin took the box from his hand, turning to lean on the counter. "What's this?"

"Open it." Dave told her, sipping the brown liquid.

Looking at him then the box in her hand, slowly she opened the lid to reveal a beautiful Buccellati Ramage Eternelle ring of white and yellow gold with diamonds, "David, it's beautiful." Taking it out of the box she handed it to him. He slipped it on the ring finger of her right hand.

Dave kissed her finger, then her lips. "I planned on giving it to you last night, but one look at my beautiful wife in that little bathing suit, all intelligent thought went out of my head. Not a drop of blood went to my head, it all went south."

Erin laughed a deep laugh, wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

It was then that Taylor, Jessie and Katie walked in. "Oh, YUCK! Didn't you to get enough of that last night while we were gone?" Katie asked reach around them for a cup.

"Do you get tired of kissing Josh?" Erin asked her

"But that's different mom, you and Dave are married and…"

"Watch it, if you say old I'll have to hurt you." Erin laughed, "And just because we're married doesn't mean the romance isn't there. I love kissing and touching David, I get a thrill out of his kisses and touch. I don't ever want to get to the point where I don't feel that excitement."

"Yuck, enough lovey dovey talk." Jessie said making a face and grabbing a juice from the frig. "What's for breakfast?"

"The caterers from last night will be here in a half hour to clean up and bring breakfast. Then those that want to go, can sightseeing with Erin and me." Dave commented sitting on the counter, pulling his wife between his legs.

"I want to go with you two and I'm sure Amy will also."

"Where will I want to go?" Amy asked coming into the room.

"Sightseeing with Mom and Dave." Amy nodded and reached for the juice Jess handed her.

/

It was decided after breakfast all would go with Dave and Erin, except Katie and Josh. They had something they really wanted to do and since they were going to Naples as a family tomorrow, today was the last full day on the Island.

"Come on ladies, it's time to roll. We're cramming a lot into today." Dave called as he once again passed Dan on the terrace. They'd been ready for an hour. Katie and Josh had already left. Jessie and Amy came out for a minute but headed back in telling them they forgot something.

"Dave, why do we wait for hours on women the way we do?" Daniel asked, shaking his head.

Dave stopped pacing staring at the doorway, "Because when they're ready they look like that!" He nodded to Erin and Taylor who were standing in the entrance, both looking absolutely stunning. Erin's hair was down, as Dave liked it, she was wearing a summer sun dress that accented her coloring and body. More form fitting at the top and flowing around her hips, sandals on her feet with perfectly polished toes. Taylor wore a light blue sundress with matching sandals, her hair pulled into a pony tail.

"You ladies are beautiful, worth waiting for." Dave said kissing his wife as Jessie and Amy walked out on the terrace. "Little ladies, you look lovely too. Are we ready to go?"

/

Everyone nodded and the headed for their first destination of the day. Erin was holding one of Dave's hands when Jessie reached for the other one. "Where's our first stop, Dave?"

"The Faraglioni" Dave said as they got into the car he'd ordered to take them to the marina where they boarded a private boat. Upon arrival, They walked as best they could on the shore line. Erin and Jessie held Dave's hands as everyone listened to him talk about their destination.

"The Faraglioni are three immense, 80-100 meter high stacks, the impressive forms of which have been created by the erosive action of the wind and sea. The "Faraglione Stella"' is still attached to the coast. The "Faraglione di Mezzo" rises up out of the water some 150 meters or so out to sea. The "Faraglione di Fuori" (also known as "Scopolo") is the furthest away from the shore line." Showing them each one as he explained.

"The Faraglione di Fuori is inhabited by the Podarcis sicula coerulea and the only place in the world in which this particular species of lizard has been found. It's believed that the amphibians' blue colored skin is the result of chromatic adaption, which occurred following the separation of the rock from the mainland. The Faraglioni di Mezzo features a large central cavity, through which small boats can easily sail. The Ancient Romans especially loved this part of Capri and built any number of panoramic residences in the area. In more recent times, the sunny southern coast of the island has been elected the favorite retreat of artists and writers from every corner of the globe."

They stayed out on the water for a couple hours before heading back to the marina and their next stop on today's tour. Taylor sat on the side of the boat while Dan, Amy and Jess swam in the warm blue water. She looked at Dave and Erin who were watching the others play. "Erin, Dave Thank you for bringing me on this trip with you, I know you didn't have to, you could have just brought your kids."

"You don't have to thank us, you're part of the family." Erin said reaching over and taking the young woman's hand.

"Thank you. I just wanted you to know I appreciate all you've done."

"You are more than welcome." Dave said, "Now why aren't you out there with the others?"

Staying a while longer then headed back to the marina. At the marina, they took a car to the Gardens of Augustus. Once they arrived they roamed the grounds looking at the plants, statues and various other things.

/

Dave explained some as they walked. "The Gardens of Augustus originally known by the name of Krupp Gardens are botanical gardens. They were established by the German industrialist Friedrich Alfred Krupp in the early twentieth century to build his mansion in Capri. Initially the gardens took on the name of "Krupp Gardens", a title held until 1918, when the gardens were renamed "Gardens of Augustus", the title they are known by today."

Wrapping an arm loosely around Erin's waist, he continued. "The gardens are designed in terraces overlooking the sea, can be considered a testament to the rich flora of the island, with various ornamental plants and flowers such as geraniums, dahlias and brooms."

He showed them the monument to Vladimir Lenin, one of the few of its kind in Italy, created in 1968, after the approval of a municipal resolution, by the Italian sculptor Giacomo Manzu to which the Soviet Embassy in Italy commissioned the work. The monument, consisting of several 5 meter high blocks of marble, is located in the gardens in front of the house of the Russian writer Maxim Gorky, who hosted Lenin there in 1908.

From the Gardens of Augustus they got a 180-degree panoramic of the island of Capri they could see Mount Solaro, the bay of Marina Piccola, and the Faraglioni.

"How do you know all about these places?" Jessie asked as they sat on a bench admiring the view.

"I came here as a kid. My parents would send me to stay with my Grandparents when they thought I was getting into too much trouble at home. Nonna and Poppi would bring me to the Island and we'd explore. Their theory was if I was kept busy I wouldn't have time to get in trouble." Dave looked out into the distance with a sad smile, "I never wanted to get into trouble with them. I knew they loved me and I never wanted to be a disappointment." Dave pulled Erin to him, kissing her temple. "Poppi is the one who talked me into joining the Marines and then the FBI. He was so proud of what I'd done. Too bad the rest of the family didn't share his thoughts on many things. I was at my best when I was with Nonna and Poppi"

"I think you're pretty damn good now, Amante." Erin told him smiling.

Jessie and Amy hugged him too. "We think you're awesome, Dave." Amy told him. "If your family dogs you then why are we going to spend the day with them tomorrow?"

"Honey," Erin started, "they're family and David needs to see his sisters, it's been a while."

"But what if they give him crap?"

"Then we'll support him. We can always leave."

Smiling to his family, "We are going to go there tomorrow with open minds. Julietta will be there and she's got our backs. Now I don't know about the rest of you, but Dan and I are hungry. Let's go eat."

"Hey I never said I was hungry." Daniel said taking Taylor's hand, looking at Dave.

Laughing all the females commented at the same time. "You're always hungry.

/

After a late lunch the group headed to the **Ignazio** **Cerio Museum**. The Museum located in a 1372 building fortified by the Arcucci, containing over 20000 natural and archaeological finds, not just from Capri but all over the globe. It is dedicated to the doctor I. Cerio, protagonist of the archaeological research in Capri, excavated in the Grotta delle Felci in 1882 and collected fossils, zoological findings (like the blue lizard of the Faraglioni, the Lacerta muralis cerulea), shells and various anthropological objects collected on the Island and during his endless journeys around the world, currently on display in the museum. There are also minerals, rocks and fossils donated by the scholar R. Bellini and prehistoric findings found in the locality of Quisisana and the Grotta delle Felci, ceramics of the Cultura di Capri, of the Cultura di Diana and of the Cultura di Ripoli, small bronzes, mosaic fragments coming from Villa di Dacumeta and Villa Jovis. In the library are kept various books and magazines on the island.

As they strolled the grounds looking at all the various artifacts Dave told them a little about Dr. Cerio. "**Ignazio Cerio** was an influential but eccentric physician and amateur philosopher on the island. His father, imprisoned for his liberal beliefs, spent his time in jail devising chemical concoctions and mechanical constructions that would never be made; Ignazio continued the family traditions of both liberalism and idiosyncratic inventiveness. Ignazio even coined the word _disutilità_ to refer to a human life lacking a sense of purpose but full of tension and reflection, mixing passionate pursuit of ideas with periods of lovesickness and ennui.

He worked for fifty years as a medical doctor on the island, a profession he followed with his characteristically unconventional flair. On one occasion, he established a sanatorium at Pozzuoli, claiming that the Sulfuric gases would cure tuberculosis. The only patient to arrive at the sanatorium rejected the doctor's contention that both sulfur and arsenic would be good for the health.

Nevertheless, he remains a well-remembered and much-loved figure here, his memory immortalized both in the writings of his son, Edwin Cerio (particularly in _La vita a la figura de un uomo_ (1921)) and in the cultural Centro Caprense Ignazio Cerio, established in his name to organize conferences and meetings on medicine, Italian and foreign literature, archaeology, paleontology, and international and local history."

"It's so beautiful, the gardens, the building itself, actually the whole Island." Amy commented appreciatively.

"I'm glad you are having a good time. " Dave said, "Are we ready for the next adventure, then Josh and Katie will meet us at the Wine Bar at seven. That should give us time to see the clock tower and you ladies do some shopping."

/

The clock tower at La Piazzetta is one of the most iconic landmarks on the Island of Capri. It can be found in the heart of the Town of Capri, near the Funicolare rail station. The view from this part of Capri is stunning.

Also in this part of Capri are lots of shops, Erin and the girls spent an hour looking in various stores and talking to the shop owners. Amy purchased gifts for her parents and boyfriend, while Jessie and Taylor found things for themselves. Erin decided she'd bought enough and would wait until Paris…then again she might explore some shopping in Naples tomorrow. While the ladies shopped, Dan and Dave sat at one of the outdoor cafés sipping wine and holding packages as the ladies brought them.

"Dave, can I ask you something?" Dan asked looking around at the crowd of people.

Nodding, "You can always ask me anything."

"Why does my dad dislike you so much?"

Sighing, "That's a long story."

Dan looked at the man across from him, "I think we've got plenty of time. Would you please tell me?"

"I don't know if you knew, but back when Erin first joined the academy and I was a young agent, she and I dated for a couple months. I was sent on an assignment that lasted a while. I had a reputation, you know all about that. Your mom let rumors, and things other people told her get into her head. She thought I was cheating on her, so we broke up. For the record, I never cheated on Erin. I never cheated on anyone I was in a commented arrangement with. When I returned she was dating your dad. Jack knew of our history and got it in his head I was going to break them up. They got married shortly afterwards. All these years he's disliked me, because he has some misguided idea that we were having an affair. Now he hates me because I can make Erin happy and I get along with HIS kids."

"I know mom and she wouldn't cheat on Dad, he's the one who was unfaithful. Actually how long after they divorced did you and Mom start seeing each other?" Dan asked.

"Do you know when she went to rehab?" He saw the young man nod, "I started visiting her when I was home when she was there. I thought she needed a friend. When she got out, we spent a lot of time together as friends and it led to more. It took us both a while to admit we were falling for each other. We also weren't sure how the team and you kids would react. Once we admitted we loved each other, we decided we didn't care, we wanted to be together. Then the replicator did his crap. Once we found out she was alive, the rest is history as they say. You kids have been there for everything."

"I wish he would just understand that we are capable of caring about you and loving him. He's always going to be our dad. I'm sorry he pulled the chit he did on Jess and she took it out on you." Dan told him.

"It's okay. It's over now. Jack is always going to be the way he is. We just have to all understand that and live our lives the way we want…to please ourselves, not him." Just as they were finishing their converstion the women walked up.

"Are we ready to head to the Wine Bar?" Erin asked.

As they walked the short distance to meet Katie and Josh, Dave wrapped his arm around his wife. "Are you sure about this? I want you to have a good time too. The kids can go and we can go somewhere else."

Kissing him for his thoughtfulness, "David, I'm fine. I want to share this with my family. I'm okay with having water or something else."

Seating on the the terrace perched above the buzzing square, they tasted a variety of Italian wines, ate delicious appetizers and finally ordered dinner. Dave had special ordered a selection of non-alcoholic wines for Erin.

After dinner, Dan stood, "I'd like to make a toast." Everyone lifted their glass, "Mom, Dave, I think I can speak for all of us when I say thank you, this has been an amazing trip so far. I…we are excited for the next leg of our adventure. As parental units you both rock. We love you both."

Erin had tears in her eyes when he finished. She leaned over and kissed Dave, then hugged each of the children as they agreed. "We love all of you as well." Standing, "It's getting late, if we are going to Naples in the morning, then to Paris in the evening. We should head back to the villa."

As they walked up the steps for the last time, Erin smiled at her family, then at Dave. Kissing him on the top step, "For a man who doesn't do vacations, David you've done well so far."

"You haven't seen anything yet, Baby." He whispered as they headed inside.


	8. Chapter 8: Day 6--Family will be Family

**Disclaimer: This is a Rossi/Strauss story, I love Rossi, I love Strauss and therefore I love Rossi and Strauss. I don't own the characters or anything dealing with Criminal Minds, except this story. I don't like the way they killed off Erin, so I change it to suit my own twisted mind**. **I like writing Erin's kids into my stories, so they will be in a lot of them.**

**Reviews are appreciated **

Chapter 8: Day 6-Family will be Family.

Erin could tell on the ferry ride to Naples that David was getting increasingly nervous. To an outsider he looked rock steady, but she noticed the little things, he would bite the inside of his cheek, he ran his hands along his goatee and he would look up to the heavens when he thought no one was looking as if asking God to make him disappear.

Walking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his back. "Relax Amante; it's going to be fine."

"I'm okay, baby."

"To rest of the world, you might be okay, but remember David, I know you better than you know yourself sometimes. You're edgy about spending the day with your sisters.

Turning to face her, resting his lips against her forehead, "I should know not to try and keep thing from you. I'm not so concerned with myself, I'm a big boy, I can handle them. I just don't want to put you and the kids through a day with them if they decide to be cruel and they can be."

"David, the kids and I can take care of ourselves. If it gets bad, we can always leave and remember we are sending the kids sightseeing."

"That's a good idea. We can go introduce everyone, then let the children leave and go explore. They will like Pompeii. We can give them a time to meet us. A restaurant maybe, we'll take everyone out for dinner, less chance of a scene if we're in public."

"Let's see how it plays out once we get there, David." Erin told him, tightening her arms around him.

/

Roberto met them at the marina, escorting the group to awaiting cabs for the ride to his and Juliette's home. Dave, Erin and family was greeted by Jules. "Ciao Bubba, come stai?"

"Sto bene. Sono le suore qui?" Dave asked.

"Gina is, Stella won't be here for a while yet. Come on in, Bubba, it's going to be fine." She took Dave by the arm with one hand and took Erin's hand with the other. "Erin, has he been this anxious all morning?" Erin nodded, "Hopefully we can get him to relax."

Jules took the entire family to the back terrace. "Gina, look who's here?"

Gina was an older woman who had the same coloring as Dave, short like Jules. "David…" She said standing, hugging her younger brother.

"Hello, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm well, how are you?"

"Good." Turning to Erin and the kids, Dave spoke, "Gina, this is my wife, Erin and these are her children and their friends." Pointing to each member of his family as he said their names, "This is Jessie the youngest, her friend Amy. That's Dan and his girlfriend, Taylor and over there is Katie and her boyfriend Josh."

"Nice to meet all of you, excuse me if I have to ask your name again." Gina, stepped up to Erin, kissing both her cheeks, "Jules has told me some about you, but if you don't mind, I'd like to make up my own mind."

Erin saw Dave, look at the floor slightly shaking his head. "That's fine. David's told me a lot about all of you, like you I'd like to decide for myself if he's right or not." She saw Rossi give a tiny smile.

"David, Erin come sit. Let's talk." Gina said sitting back in the chair she got out of a minute ago.

Dave looked at her then at the children, "Give us a minute, we want to give the kids some instructions. They're going to Pompeii; I booked them a half day tour. We thought since we're here, and Erin and I have been there, we'd treat them." He spoke to the kids, gave Katie his credit card and the receipt where he'd purchased their tickets earlier. They said they'd call when they were done and make arrangements to meet.

Once the young adults were gone, Dave took Erin's hand and sat across from Gina. "David, are you still working for the FBI?"

"Yes."

She watched him look from Erin to Jules. "You look a little fidgety, David. Is something bothering you?"

"I'm fine."

"I'll get us something to drink?" Jules said giving her sister a do not start on him look, "Erin why don't you come help me."

Once Julietta and Erin were gone, Dave turned to his sister, "Gina, I know you don't approve of me, my job, my lifestyle or any of my choices, but it's my life. I'm happy with my life, the choices I've made and the path I've taken. Yes, I've made mistakes, but those mistakes have helped make me the man I am, and I like that man. So if you are going to interrogate and criticize me, let's wait until Stella gets here so I only have to endure this once."

"David, I don't know what you're talking about."

Sighing, "Sure you do." Before either could say anything else the other ladies came back in the room, followed by Roberto and Gina's husband, Joe. The doorbell rang again; Roberto went to answer it, returning with Stella.

Erin watched as she hugged her two younger sisters, their husbands, before turning to face Dave. She made no move to approach him. "Hello, David," she said turning to look at Erin, "is this your new wife?" The tone in her voice confirmed some things Dave had said.

"Erin, her name is Erin and yes she's my wife. You may disapprove of me, but you will treat her with the respect she deserves." Dave commanded. She may have been his oldest sister, but he wasn't going to let her take her disdain for him out on his wife.

Jules walked over to her baby brother, taking his hand, "Why don't we all just sit down and catch up. It's been a long time since we've all been together."

Sitting in the chair across from the sofa, Stella all but snarled, "And who's responsible for that."

Dave stood, "Stella, you're my sister and I love you, but not everything that's gone wrong in the Rossi family is my fault." He started to move, when both Erin and Julietta stopped him. Pleading with her eyes, Jules pulled on his hand until he sat back down.

Erin placed her hand on his knee, gently rubbing his leg hoping to calm him; she'd never seen him get this irritated at someone so quickly.

"No David, you're not to blame for every wrong thing, but you are the one who distanced himself from the family. You became this big shot in the FBI, a writer, made big money, became rich and famous and forgot about the rest of us."

"I didn't forget about the rest of you. I tried to stay in touch, when I would call there was never time, you all had your own families to take care of. The couple times I did visit, I felt like I wasn't wanted around. Who do you think took care of Mom and Dad when they couldn't do it themselves? Who made sure they had the best of care, made sure they stayed in their own home until the end."

"Oh and the rest of us did nothing?" Stella spat.

"No I didn't say that. I knew they wanted to stay in their house together, I also knew they rest of the family didn't have the resources to make that happen… so I did." Dave told her not backing down.

"You threw your money around!" She told him, "Flaunting it because the rest of us didn't have what you have."

Dave let out an exasperated breath, "Is that what this is all about? Why you've been so down on me all these years? Because I saved my money, and I did save money even as a child, made good investments, because I have money?"

"It's not about the money, David." Stella told him, "It's about you thinking you're better than the rest of the family."

This statement knocked the breath out of him. "What? You think I feel I'm better than the rest of you, you're seriously mistaken. I've always felt like the black sheep; even as a kid, I've listened to my family criticize my choices in life because they didn't agree with them. I may have not liked the choices you've made, but I supported you. Not once have I ever said anything against any of you or the family and not once have I heard you say one good thing about my life. Even the things that are good about it, you criticize."

"When have we criticized you, David?" Stella asked.

"Every day of my life, I was put down for getting in trouble, no one liked that Poppi talked me into going in the Marines, no one liked when I joined the FBI. I was told how unhappy everyone was when I wouldn't move back to Long Island or to Italy when you did. You never liked any of my wives, or girlfriends. I was looked down on when I started writing and so many other things. Stella, when I told you Erin and I were getting married; your comment to me was how long will this one last? How would you feel if your whole life someone who is supposed to love and care about you did nothing but condemn."

"David I think you're exaggerating." His oldest sister said shaking her head.

"Fine, I'll be the bad guy, stay the bad guy, but I don't have to stay here and put myself or Erin through this." Looking at Jules, "I love you, Jules, but I knew it would end up being a bash Dave fest. I'm not going to spend the day with people who don't want to spend it with me. I'm not doing it to myself anymore and I will not subject Erin to it."

"David you're acting like a child."

"Stella Stop it." Gina told her sister standing "David, please don't leave. Let's talk this out." She reached for him, taking his face in her hands. "Jules and I have spoken a great deal since she visited you. She's made me see that I've spent the last 20 plus years resenting you because you've made something of yourself. You did what we all wish we could've done. I don't want to be mad at you, or hold a grudge anymore. I want a relationship with my baby brother and I want to get to know the family Jules says makes you so happy. I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you. I promise to do better. I love you so much, David, will you forgive me, please?"

He looked at Erin, then Jules. "Always." He sat back down, taking Erin's hand.

"So you both are going to just let him off the hook?"

Jules was the one to speak, "Stella, what's David done that's so bad? What's he done to make you so angry? I thought about it and he hasn't done anything, but become a success. All the things that should make a sister proud of her brother and I'm very proud of him."

"He's been married what 4 times…"

"Stella, knock it off. Who cares if he's been married ten times, it's not our business. It's time to get over our petty jealousy. We've let our ego take over and harden our hearts to our baby brother and I for one am sick of it. I know this isn't my house, but you either get over yourself or leave. I want to enjoy the day with my brother and sister-in-law." Gina was the only one in years to talk to their eldest sister that way and get away with it. Turning to Erin, "Tell us about you and those lovely children I met earlier."

"What children?" Stella asked.

Dave answered her, "Erin has three amazing kids. We brought them and three of their friends on this vacation with us. They're on a tour of Pompeii right now."

"I got to know them some when Roberto and I visited. They are lovely and they think the world of David." Jules told them.

"I love them. They keep us on our toes, but they stay out of trouble. Katie, the oldest is 22, she'll start medical school at Harvard when we get back, she has a wicked sense of humor. Daniel is 20, will be a junior at Yale studying pharmacology. He's also an amazing athlete and photographer. Then there's Jessica 17, she's the fireball. She'll be a senior in high school, mouthy, smart, gives as good as anyone. She's a natural born dancer; she has a dance for every mood. She's been accepted to Julliard when she graduates. She also loves to cook; she helps me in the kitchen a lot." Stella watched him as he talked about the kids. She could see the love and pride in his eyes. "We also brought Josh, Katie's boyfriend, he's in law school, Taylor, Dan's girlfriend, she's studying criminal justice, she wants to be in the FBI and then there's Amy who is also going to Julliard for drama."

"They sound like smart children." Stella commented. "You should be proud, David."

"They're smart and talented kids, but I had nothing to do with it. They have an amazing mother, and I'm proud of her. She's been through hell and came out on the other side." Dave smiled and kissed Erin's temple.

"David, why don't you and the guys go get a drink and let us ladies talk." Gina told him.

"I'm not sure…"

Erin placed her hand on his cheek, "Amante, its okay. Go I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

Dave stood, kissed Erin and looked at Jules, who shooed him with a reassuring squeeze of his hand.

Once the men had gone, Gina took the seat Dave had vacated. Taking Erin's hand, "Why don't you tell us how you met, our brother."

"We met at the FBI academy. I was a cadet and he was a young agent. He was smart, cocky, a little arrogant, but he fascinated me from the minute I saw him. He was exceptionally handsome, sexy, has this cheeky grin and he didn't play by the rules. That intrigued me; I always had been one to follow the rules. We went out a couple times, but things happened and we broke up. Went our separate ways, married other people, and concentrated on our careers."

Stella watched Erin as she spoke. Something about the way she spoke made Dave's sister question her earlier judgment of this woman. She'd decided before even meeting her that she was wrong for her baby brother. "If you and Dave broke up all those years ago, how did you get back together?"

Erin looked at Jules, who urged her to go on. "I'm a recovering alcoholic. I went to rehab to get sober; David came to visit me whenever he was home. I was completely surprised the first time he showed up. He and I had a love hate relationship for over 20 years. Mainly we thought we hated each other. We were always fighting. The first time he came, I thought it was so he could gloat, but he didn't. He told me he thought I needed a friend and he became that friend. He was there for me through it all. When I was released he picked me up, took me home and stayed until I felt I was ready to be alone. He was the one person I could call when I was craving." Erin smiled as she continued, "I got used to him being there, then he was called away on a case. I talked to him some, but still missed him. The day the team returned, he had to teach at the academy that night. I wanted to see him so I decided to sit in on his class, I'd never heard him teach. For the longest time he didn't know I was there. I found out another side of him. He's a very good teacher, he had the class mesmerized. When it was over, I went down to talk to him. We talked for a minute; I kissed him and walked away. We've pretty much been together since that night. Has it been easy, no. Would I trade any of what we've been through together, no, it's made us as strong as we are as a couple and we both know we are in this relationship for life."

"That's a nice story." Stella commented.

"Stella, please." Jules said getting more and more irritated with the older woman. "Leave Erin and Bubba alone, I'm going to go get lunch started. Gina, why don't you come help me, Erin feel free to roam the house. In the den there are some more photo albums with pictures of Bubba."

Erin stood, but instead of heading toward the den she walked out to where Dave and the men were talking. He was leaning against the rail arms across his chest. Smiling as she approached, he opened his arms and she walked into them. Stella watched as Dave kissed his wife, hugged her before wrapping his arm around her waist as they stood side by side talking to Roberto and Joe. She watched as they seemed so comfortable with each other, how they fit together as if they were made for each other. She noticed the look in Dave's eyes. She saw nothing but love in them. She saw the way they would touch each other without even realizing they were doing it. Again she wondered if she might have been wrong, David and Erin really seemed to love one another

After lunch, as everyone sat around the patio table, Jules and Gina told Erin some stories about Dave when he was young. They talked about growing up on Long Island, moving back to Italy and Gina's family. Once in a while Stella would add something, but usually she stayed quiet content to watch the interaction between Dave and Erin. She noticed the subtle touches and glances.

/

Dave's phone rang, answering it he gave instructions and Jules address. Everyone watched as he spoke softly, smiling as he hung up. Looking over to the group, "That was Josh, they're on their way back. He said they had a great morning and Jessie hasn't stopped talking about it."

"Are they meeting us here?" Erin asked.

Nodding, "Yes, they want to meet Stella, plus if we're all together, we can take everyone out for dinner then head to the airport."

"Airport, what do you mean airport?" Stella asked.

"I told you, they're only here for the day they have a flight to Paris tonight." Jules told her.

"You're going to Paris too?" Stella asked looking at Dave over her glasses.

Shaking his head some, "Yes, we spent 5 days in Capri, here today, then off to Paris for 3 days and ending our trip in London for a few days."

"I don't understand why anyone would want to go to London." Gina remarked.

It was Erin who spoke this time. "Emily's in London and we're spending some time with her."

"Emily?"

"She was a member of David's team. She now runs Interpol's London office. She's taking a couple days off to show us around."

Before more could be said, the doorbell rang. Jules answered it returning to the living area where they had moved, with Erin and Dave's troop. Jessie ran to hug Dave, "That was awesome, Dave. Thank you for getting us the tickets. Dan took lots of pictures, so you and mom can see how much fun we had."

"I'm glad you had a good time, Kiddo!" He laughed kissing her on the top of the head. "Guys, this is my sister Stella." Pointing to the eldest lady, "Stella, this is our brood. Starting her with the little one, this is Jessie, she's the youngest. Next to her is her best friend, Amy. The tall handsome guy back there is Dan and his girlfriend Taylor and hanging on to Jules is Katie and her boyfriend Josh."

Each of the kids spoke telling her it was nice to meet her. Stella nodded to them, then looked at the other adults. "I'd like to talk to these children, why don't the rest of you go back outside or for a walk or something."

Dave started to protest, when Katie laid her hand on his arm, "its okay, Dave, go on."

Once the others had gone, Stella looked at the kids, "Relax Bambini, I'm not the bitch everyone thinks I am. I've learned a great deal about my brother today just by watching him. He really does love your mother."

Dan sat on the floor next to the couch as the others took various chairs. "Yes ma'am, he does and Mom loves him. It had been years since we've seen her as happy as she is with Dave. I don't know what the problems between you and Dave are but he's a good guy."

"David and I have always been at each other…like oil and water. Being the oldest, I always wanted the best for him. He was in trouble so much as a kid and teen so our parents sent him each summer to stay with Nonna and Poppi. He loved it, almost begged them to let him move, Daddy wouldn't hear of it. Dave was his favorite, the baby and the only boy. When he got out of school and joined the Marines, he seldom came home, he went to college, then joined the FBI. After that he refused to go back to Long Island."

"Dave and I talk a lot. It wasn't because of you, or the family that he stayed away. It was the life. He knew if he went back there, he probably would've gotten drawn into a life of crime and he wanted better for himself." Dan said really looking at Stella. "He thought if he could make something of himself, he could help his family and from what I've heard he took really good care of your parents in their later years."

Snarling some, "That was just him showing off, throwing his money around. Showing the world how wealthy he is."

"With all due respect, that's where you're wrong. Dave doesn't throw money around, he doesn't flaunt that he's wealthy. Yes, we have a nice house, he and mom drive nice cars, but they work hard for what they have. Dave's made some smart investments; he's made investments for us." Jessie said. "Not only that but he shows us how to invest wisely."

"Can I ask you a question?" This time it was Katie who spoke. Seeing Stella nod. "You seem to think being in the FBI is a glamorous job, do you have any idea what Dave does for the FBI?"

"Actually, no I don't."

Leaning forward taking the older woman's hands, "Dave is part of an elite team of agents who work in the BAU, which stands for Behavioral Analysis Unit. Dave helped start this unit before he retired, then when they needed help he went back. The BAU profiles and tracks down the most dangerous monsters out there. When I say monsters, I mean monsters, serial killers, child abductors; serial rapists just to name a few. Dave sometimes comes home and has nightmares or doesn't sleep for days because of what they've seen or dealt with. You know why he does it? He does it so you, Jessie, Dan, our friends, his family and I can be safe. So maybe one day, we can live in a world a little better than the one we live in now. He does it because it's who he is. I'm very proud of him and what he does."

"But to his credit when he's home and some weeks that's not much, he's all about family. He gives mom and me his undivided attention. I live with mom and Dave so I get extra time with him, but when Katie and Danny are home for the weekend, summer or Holiday he makes sure he always has time for them. He's always there for us and our friends. How many men do you know that would not only take his three bonus kids, but three of their friends on a 2 week trip to Europe?" Jessie said.

"Listening to you makes him sound like a saint."

"Oh Gosh no, he's no saint. Sometimes I want to knock him out, but he's just a man, a man who loves our mom and us. He doesn't ask us to love or care about him, but we do. He treats us like he would a child of his own. He knows he's not our father, but he's there when we need him, to talk, vent or even just to hold our hand. He lets us take our anger out on him and never stops caring about us. He doesn't do it because he's married to our mom; he does it because he loves us."

Stella took in everything the kids said, she also watched out the window at Dave and Erin. He was sitting on the railing of the deck, listening to Joe and Roberto. She was standing between his knees, leaning her back against his chest, laughing with Jules and Gina. Once in a while he would kiss the side of her neck or shoulder and she would reach behind her to touch his cheek. Part of her wanted to make amends with David, but was she to old? She'd spent the better part of 40 years resenting him and what he'd become and accomplished. Deep down she knew it was mostly her ego keeping her from being supportive. Maybe she was even jealous that he'd done so well and until her middle age years she'd struggled to make it day to day, but then she had six kids, David had none, his only child died the day he was born. She'd never really taken a chance at anything in life and David had, with his career and writing.

The kids were talking amongst themselves. "Bambini, would one of you please ask David to come in here, I'd like to talk to him alone."

/

The young adults went outside to join the others. "Dave, Stella would like to speak to you alone." Taylor told him.

Looking in at his sister, then back to the others, he saw a look of apprehension on both Erin and Jules' faces. Moving from behind Erin, he kissed her, "it's okay Miele, I'll be fine."

David Rossi went into the house, sitting across from his eldest sister. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"I think it's time, don't you?"

"If we are actually going to talk fine, but I'm not fighting anymore and I'm not going to defend my choices. I've spent my entire adult life defending myself to my family and I'm done trying to make everyone understand them."

Stella stood, went to sit beside him. "I don't want to fight anymore either, piccolo. Your kids are wonderful and they love you very much as do their friends."

"Thank you, they're amazing, but I had nothing to do with it. They're Erin's and she did a wonderful job. As much as I dislike their father for my own reasons, he's a decent dad most of the time."

"She seems like a nice woman. From watching the two of you, you seem to love each other." Stella remarked, unsure what to say or where to begin.

"We love each other very much, Stella. It took us a long time to get here and she's an amazing woman." Dave instinctively turned to look at Erin, who was talking to Jules and Gina.

"David, I'm not going to say it will be easy for me to change some of my thoughts and ways. I'm old, but I want to try. I want to get to know you, Erin and the kids. I need to stop letting my ego and jealously stand in my way."

"Jealously? What do you have to be jealous of?" Dave questioned looking at his sister.

"Piccolo, you've done what we all wish we could've done. You left Commack behind followed your dreams and you made something of yourself. You got out, you became successful, you are a wealthy man in every way, David."

"Stella, I worked hard to get where I am and what I have. Everyone thinks it just fell into my lap, it didn't. Even Erin thought for a while I attained everything easily, but it took a lot of hard work and determination. Everyone seems to be stuck on the money aspect of my life; yes I have a good amount. I made some of my money writing books, but I saved, saved and saved more, then I made some really good investments, and I have a good job. I'd happily give any one of you all of it if I thought it would make a difference, but it took me almost losing Erin to realize, the money doesn't buy happiness."

They talked for at least an hour more, working out their problems. Both knew it wouldn't be easy to not fall back into their old habits. They lived so far away and they had lives, but each promised to try to stay in touch and visit once a year if possible. Finally talking about something other than their relationship, the door opened and Erin stepped in.

"Excuse me, David, but it's almost five. Our reservations are for 5:30 so we should probably get ready to go."

"You're right. Stella, you ready for dinner?" Dave helped her up, hugging her.

"I think I am, where are we going? She asked, taking Erin by the arm.

"I'm not sure, Jules made the reservations. I think Antonio and his family is meeting us there." Dave told her as they joined the others on the terrace.

Dinner was fun, everyone played nice and seemed to enjoy being together as a family. Stella sat next to Erin so she could get to know her. Talking together, she began to understand why Dave loved her so much and why the children turned out as good as they did.

Finally Dave looked at his watch, it was almost 8 o'clock. "I hate to break this party up, but we have a flight in less than three hours. Erin, kiddos, we should say god-bye to everyone. The limo will be here soon." Standing he hugged all three of his sisters, shook hands with Joe and Roberto. When other's started to follow the kids out, "No, you stay enjoy some more wine. It's all taken care of." Hugging Jules again, "I'll call you when we gt back to the states. I love you."

"I love you too, Bubba." She watched as they left, sitting she made a toast to Dave and his family.

/

Looking back at his family through the window one last time, Dave slide into the car next to Erin, whispering, "As much as I didn't want to go this morning, I'm glad we did. I don't know if Stella and I will ever be close but we made some progress."

"You did well today, David." She told him snuggling into his side.

"Driver, airport please." Looking at the rest of his family, "Paris awaits."

/

/

Note:

Ciao Bubba, come stai …..Hello Bubba, how are you

Sto bene. Sono le suore qui…. I'm good. Are the sisters here

Piccolo…..Little one


	9. Chapter 9: Paris, Day one

**Disclaimer: This is a Rossi/Strauss story, I love Rossi, I love Strauss and therefore I love Rossi and Strauss. I don't own the characters or anything dealing with Criminal Minds, except this story. I don't like the way they killed off Erin, so I change it to suit my own twisted mind**. **I like writing Erin's kids into my stories, so they will be in a lot of them.**

**Reviews are appreciated, Do I continue?**

Chapter 9: Paris, Day one

Arriving in Paris in the middle of the night, they took a limo to the apartment they'd rented for the next four days. Getting off the elevator that opened to the 7th floor penthouse, everyone was stunned by the view, or if you stepped out onto the terrace several stunning views of Paris's most famous landmarks -including the Invalides, Sacre Coeur and the lush Champ de Mars gardens but the most stunning was the spectacular view of the Eiffel Tower so close you could see the people walking up the steps.

"Oh my Gosh, Dave, this is amazing." Taylor said standing on the small patio looking at the Tower and the panoramic view of Paris.

Erin looked out the window, then at Dave, "How did you get this place?"

"I know a guy who knows a guy. The only problem is one of the rooms only has a twin bed. Someone will have to sleep on the couch."

"Jess and I can share a twin bed; we do it all the time at my grandparents." Amy told them, Jessie nodding as she joined Taylor.

"Okay gang, pick your rooms and let's get a little sleep, before we start our adventures here." Erin told them leaning against the arm of the chair. "It's been a long day. It's 4 AM, if we sleep until 9 or so, then we'll have breakfast and plan the next four days."

Everyone nodded and headed for the bedrooms when Dave told them where they were. Spotting Erin out on the patio, he walked out to join her. "This is beautiful, David."

"Not half as beautiful as you," he told her kissing her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. They stood looking at each other for a few minutes, before kissing again and heading back inside. Dave followed Erin to the Master suite. Cuddling together, both were asleep almost the minute their heads landed on pillows.

/

/

Erin woke to the soft tapping on their bedroom door. She smiled when Dave didn't move as she sat up. "Come in."

"Did I wake you?" Katie asked noticing her mother wiping her eyes and her bonus father still sound asleep.

"It's okay sweetheart, what's up?"

"We're all up, too excited to sleep."

Both looked at Dave as he began to stir. "What time is it?" he asked voice cracking.

Looking at the clock, "it's 7:30. We're all to stoked to sleep." Katie told him. "If you two want to sleep in we can go get something to eat then come back."

Stretching, Dave sat up, "I'll make you a deal, you go make some coffee and we'll get up, take a shower and meet you out there."

"Deal!" Katie told him hugging them both before leaving. They heard her yell, "Start the coffee, they're headed for the shower then they'll be ready."

/

Erin walked out of the bedroom, leaving Dave sitting on the bed slowly putting on his shoes and into the kitchen. Jessie handed her a mug. "Thank you."

"Where's Dave?" Katie asked looking at the closed bedroom door.

"He'll be here."

Mom…!" Jessie whined

"Come on guys give him a break. He hasn't slept in a couple nights, you know how stressed he was about spending the day with his sisters. He's moving a little slow this morning and we neither one are as young as all of you." She told them smiling as she heard the bedroom door open and close.

Katie was right there with a cup of steaming coffee. "Just the way you like it."

Taking a sip, Rossi sat on one of the chairs in the dining area. "Thank you; this is just what I need." Taking another sip, "What's the plan for today? Are we venturing out together or separately?"

Dan stood and walked over to his mom, "We decided we want to hang as a family today. Sightsee as a group; tomorrow hang as a group most of the day. Spend time Monday on our own, and Tuesday play it by ear before we head to London. Also we…" pointing to Katie, Josh and Taylor, "want to see if you two will keep tabs on Jess and Amy Sunday night, so we can go out as couples, then we will take them and do something Monday night so you two can have some get lucky time."

"Daniel Eric!" Erin exclaimed as coffee came out of Dave's nose when he tried not to laugh.

Wrapping his arm around his mothers shoulders, "Oh come on mom, we all know you and Dave have a very healthy sex life. So it's only right we give you two some alone time."

Katie joined her mother and brother, "Besides mom, think how jealous your friends will be when you get to tell them you made love with the man of your dreams in Paris."

"Well since Hugh Jackman isn't here, guess I'll just have to spend the evening with David." Erin laughed looking at her children. Dave shook his head chuckling. He knew she was teasing them. He already had a plan forming in his head on how to dazzle Erin with a romantic evening.

Before anyone else could comments Jessie squealed, "Yuck, can we cease the sex talk and go get some breakfast."

/

While having a light breakfast, Dave asked. "What would you like to see while we're here? We have limited time, so pick wisely."

"Of course we want to do the Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame, Sacre Coeur Basilica, Siene River, maybe a cruise of the Siene." Katie told him. "At least those are some of the places Taylor and I talked about.

"I'd like to see the Dali Museum." Erin said looking at one of the tour books.

"Why don't we do a walking tour today, I have a great itinerary we can adjust to ourselves. We can take out or put in things we want to do and see. One of the things that are on the route is a Seine River cruise, but I want to move that. Mom and I have hired a private boat but it isn't until another day."

"Sounds like a plan, we'll follow you Dave." Dan said standing up. "I'm going to take my sisters, Taylor and Amy over to that shop across the street and see if we can find something for Dad. Josh you coming?"

"No, I think I'll hang here with Dave and Erin. I need more coffee." Dan winked, kissed his mother and escorted the ladies across the street. Once they were gone Josh turned to Erin. "I asked Dan to take the girls away for a few minutes; I wanted to talk to the two of you."

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Dave just put his head down and smiled. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling he knew what Josh wanted to talk to Erin about.

"No, no everything's fine, great actually. I just wanted to talk to the two of you without everyone being around." Taking a drink of his coffee, "I wanted to ask, I wanted to see, I want to know if it's okay with the two of you if I ask Katie to marry me?"

Erin fell back in her chair looked at Rossi who had his famous smirk. "You want to marry Katie?"

"With your blessing, yes I do."

"Of course you have my blessing." She stood, hugging him.

Once they both were seated again, Josh turned to Dave, "what about you?"

Dave looked surprised, "What about me what?"

"Do I have your permission to marry Katie?"

"You don't need my permission, Josh. You should maybe be talking to Jack."

Shaking his head, "No, I want your blessing Dave, you're her bonus father, and she loves you. Your opinion means more to me than Jack's. He doesn't like me anyway. We'll talk to him once we get back, but I want to purpose here in Paris, but I won't without the blessing of both of you."

"Thank you, Josh. Of course you have my blessing. Just one thing, you better be good to our girl or you'll answer to me." Dave told him smiling.

"Great now I just have to figure out when and where to do it," Josh told them.

Dave took Erin's hand kissed it, "You'll know, when it's the right time you'll know."

Standing, Dave paid the bill before joining the others outside.

"Did you find something for your dad?" Josh asked taking Katie's hand.

"Yeah we got him a book on French architecture." She told him.

The first stop on today's adventure was the **Arc de Triomphe**, the world's largest traffic roundabout and the biggest and tallest triumphal arch in the world. Famous for housing the tomb of the Unknown Soldier from WWI, the Arc de Triomphe is a site of memories, current events and celebrations. The lists of the dead will move you, while the cars that drive around the monument will terrify you! Standing in a direct line between the Louvre and the Grande Arche de la Defense , the monument links the past with the present and offers amazing views. Taking the elevator it went almost to the top – to the attic, where there is a small museum which contains large models of the Arc and tells its story from the time of its construction. 46 steps remain to climb to reach the top, the _terrasse_, from where one can enjoy a panoramic view of Paris.

Instead of taking the transit, they decided to walk to the next stop. Along the way, Erin spotted a store, "David, I need to go in there. We aren't in a hurry are we?"

Laughing at his wife, "You **need** to go in there, Erin?"

"Yes, I might die if the girls and I don't get to shop in that boutique."

Kissing her temple, "No, baby we aren't in any hurry. Go shop, I'm going to stay out here."

Turning to the girls, "I'm going in here ladies, you want to join me?" Entering the shop followed by the other females of the group.

Dave stood against the wall with the other two men. "Did you talk to them?" Dan questioned

"Yeah." Josh told him looking over at Dave who was smiling but had his head down looking at his feet.

Dan leaned forward, "well, Dave what did you tell him, you and mom giving him the go ahead to get hitched to Katydid!"

Laughing, "Yes we did. I think your mom is still a little shocked. Not sure how Jack will feel when he finds out I knew before he did."

"It's like this Dave, when Jack starts treating me like I'm a person, when he stops being an asshole, then I'll talk to him first and get his opinion. You and Erin treat me like one of the family, so your opinion matters."

"You are family, as are Taylor and Amy. It takes more than blood to make someone family. My team isn't blood, but they are more my family that most of my blood family."

"Thank you, I just wish I knew how I wanted to ask, where I want to ask."

Dave patted him on the back, "take her on a horse and carriage ride, or rent a private boat on the seine. Find a romantic spot and just ask."

"Where and how did you ask mom?" Dan questioned.

Laughing, "It wasn't the way I had planned. I forgot one Saturday that I put the ring in my pocket. We were sitting on the couch making out and she straddled my lap. She felt the box pressing into her thigh. She asked me what it was, so I just showed her, and asked, she said yes and the rest is history."

Both men looked at Dave smiling, "Not very romantic, Romeo." Daniel teased.

"She thought it was perfect." Dave said, "Josh it doesn't matter how you ask, what matters is that you love each other and you ask."

Before more could be said they ladies walked out each carrying a shopping bag. Jessie wrapped her hand around Dave's arm, "Where's our next stop?"

"The Royal Palace." He told her taking Erin's hand with his other hand.

They walked the distance to the Palace. "The Royal Palace (Built through 1624 to 1629) was built by Cardinal Richelieu who handed it over to Louis XIII's. The Royal Palace hosted the young Louis XIV in the 1640s who lived here with his mother, Anne. The Palace today hosts the governmental State Council and is unfortunately closed to the public. In the center of the Royal Palace, you will be able to visit though the lovely Jardin du Palais Royal, perhaps the most romantic and quiet of Paris gardens, which is a 21-hectare park with two passageways that has some fashion shops, art galleries and jewelers. One of the city's oldest restaurants is also in the Royal Palace -the haute-cuisine Le Grand Véfour where some famous figures like Napoléon and Victor Hugo used to sit."

Strolling through the gardens, Erin watched as the children broke off with their friends. She watched Josh and Katie. In some ways they reminded her of Dave and herself. The way they touched each other without realizing they were doing it. "It's beautiful here, David. How is it you know all the right places to take us?"

Kissing her, "I read up on the best places to visit. Some of the itinerary is things the girls told me they wanted to see."

The next stop on their walking tour was **The Place de la Concorde**, located at the very beginning of Champs-Élysées avenue and is an important site on Paris landmarks and attractions list. It was once named after Louis the 15th and is now one of the major touristic squares. As it happens, Place de la Concorde is also the largest square in the French capital. It was Muhammad Ali, viceroy and pasha of Egypt, who took the impressive 3300-year-old obelisk from the temple of Ramses at Thebes and gave it as a present to France in 1831. But even before the obelisk was placed in the Place de la Concorde, Paris most visited square was quite famous when it became the Place de la Révolution (The Square of the revolution), where Louis the 15th, Marie-Antoinette, and some 2,500 others lost their heads to the guillotine in the late 18th century. Notice the nice 18th-century buildings facing the Place de la Concorde, one of them is the Hôtel Crillon which was originally built by Gabriel, architect of Versailles's Petit Trianon as a private home. Take your time to stroll around the square and watch the nice female statues placed in the corners of the square. These statuses represent the eight largest cities in France.

Once finished at the Place de la Concorde, Dan spoke up, "can we find someplace to eat. I'm getting hungry."

"Let's see the bridge then we'll take a break and eat, okay?" Erin asked. Seeing everyone nod, "Amante, lead the way."

Stopping at the Alexander Bridge., Dave told them some about what they were seeing. "This bridge located right between all of the best attractions in Paris and is considered as the most decorated bridge in Paris. The Alexander Bridge, with its Art Nouveau lamps, winged horses statuses and nymphs connects the two banks of the Seine from the Champs-Élysées quarter to the Eiffel Tower quarter.  
The constructions, an impressive achievement for the time, started by the end of the 19th century to honor Tsar Alexander III and lasted several years until the Universal Exposition of 1900. Notice the similarities between the bridge and the Grand Palace."

"This is beautiful!" Taylor commented. "I can't believe I'm actually in Paris."

Erin hugged her, "Believe it kiddo, because you are. Enjoy yourself, we have 4 days." They walked a little watching the people as they past. "You know David and the kids really did pick the perfect vacation."

Taylor smiled, "Yes they did. Do you know before he made a final decision he took all 6 of us to lunch one day and asked where we would like to go? I told him it was his, Dan, Jessie and Katie's decision, but he told Josh, Amy and I that we had as much input as the rest, it was our vacation too. He's a wonderful man, Erin. He would have made a great father."

Turning to look at her husband who was talking about the sights with Jessie and Amy, Erin smiled. "I know he always wanted to be a dad, I think that's why he's so good to my three and yes he is a wonderful man; I wish I'd realized that sooner. But then we weren't ready for each other then."

"Well he's all yours now. I hope I find that kind of love someday." Taylor told her looking at Dan.

"Maybe you already found it. Time will tell. I know Danny is crazy about you."

"I'm pretty fond of him too." The younger woman said smiling at her boyfriend's mother.

Taking extra steps to catch up, "What are my two favorite women talking about?" Daniel asked positioning himself between them. "Should I be worried?"

"No, we were actually talking about David." Erin said taking his arm.

"Okay then…I don't want to know. There's a café up there can we please eat. I'm starving."

"You're always hungry." Erin chuckled, "but yes we can eat." Turning to look at the others following her, "We're stopping at this café for lunch."

After lunch they made their way to Hotel des Invalides. Erin read the guide book telling the group about the sight. "The Hotel des Invalides which is also known as the l'hote national des Invalides (in English - The National Residence of the Invalids) is a complex of several buildings which contains France historical military museums and monuments. It resides at the southern end of a large lawn (the Esplanade des Invalides) which separates Faubourg St-Germain from the area of the Eiffel Tower. Army Museum and the Dome Church are part of the Hotel des Invalides"

"The Hotel des Invalides also contains a hospital and a retirement home for war veterans, which was actually the building's original purpose. The buildings house the Musee de l'armee, the military museum of the Army of France which is the world's greatest military museum and probably one of the finest documentaries of man's self-destruction. It also hosts the Musee des Plans-Reliefs, and the Musee d'Histoire Contemporaine. But just as interesting, it hosts the burial site for some of France's famous war heroes, such as Napoleon Bonaparte, the man a lot of French people even today consider as the Nation's greatest and most significant war hero in the history of France. The Hotel des Invalides was built in the 70s of the 17th century by Louis the 14th, as an attempt to provide a house and to honor for 4000 disabled war veterans (probably a small gesture considering what these people had to give up which forced to participate in these wars). This building of Hotel des Invalides Paris also played a significant part in the French Resolution while in (1789), the crowed had burst into the building and collected 32,000 guns from it while heading to the prison at Bastille as what is today known as the start of the French Revolution. Standing near the Hotel des Invalides, Paris south side will show you the Eglise St-Louis des Invalides, which was previously used by soldiers, and of course the not to be missed the Eglise du Dome which, with its beautiful and shiny golden dome is perhaps one of the best preserved monuments of Louis the 14th."

Dave leaned against a wall watching as the others explored and talk amongst themselves. Daniel was taking pictures of everything. He didn't notice when he looked at Erin, that the young Strauss male took a couple of him.

Showing them to his sisters, Katie took the camera from his hand. "Danny, that shot is amazing. You'll have to print and frame it for mom. She'll love it. You can see how much he loves her in his eyes."

"She'll like the one I took in Capri too. I want a couple group shots here. I wonder if one of those people over there would take it for us?" The young man asked the stranger, before rounding up his family. This wasn't the first picture they'd take as a family. After the group shot, he took a few more pictures mostly of his sisters, but he captured one really exceptional one of his mother kissing Dave.

Leaving the Hotel des Invalides, they made their way to the next destination. Okay gang,' Dave started… "The Rodin Museum although officially a museum and not a Paris park, is one of the best and unarguably one of the most pleasant cultural experiences that Paris has to offer. A great Paris museum. Perhaps not one of Paris kids attractions, but this is one of Paris's best gardens to go to with the kids since with its sculptures and shade trees it can be a great experience for the culture seeking family. Rodin, while living in Paris, used the Hôtel Biron as his workshop from 1908 and gave the entire collection he held of sculptures and van Gogh 's and Renoir's paintings to the French government so that they would turn the building into a museum. Although today Rodin may be considered by many as the father of modern sculpture, when he first presented his works he was actually considered vulgar. The Rodin Museum today holds the most important works of Rodin's such as The Kiss , The Thinker, and The Gates of Hell, some are displayed inside the building while the well-known sculptures are displayed in the garden."

After an hour of walking through the gardens, Erin made her way into the bookstore. He knew she would be there a while, she loved looking at everything. Jessie came out once to let Dave know Erin wanted to see him.

Entering the shop he found her instantly, "You wanted me?"

Holding up a reproduction of The Eternal Idol sculpture, "Would you be upset if I bought this? It's expensive."

Shaking his head, "Baby, you buy whatever you want. I don't care how much you spend."

"I knew you'd say that, I just wanted to make sure. You're so good to me."

"Back at you Babe, are you going to have them ship it home?" Seeing her nod, he went back outside with the guys.

Dave looked at his watch as the women came out, 2:30 PM. "Okay one more stop then home to rest before dinner at the Eiffel Tower."

"We're having dinner at the Eiffel Tower?" Amy asked.

"Yes little one we are. I made reservations for us at 58 Tour Eiffel, one of the restaurants in the tower. Our reservation is for the 9 PM seating so we need to be there by 8:30. Everyone will need to dress for tonight. I booked the premier menu with the Trocadéro view."

As they started to their last stop, Erin took Dave's hand. "You realize this is a vacation that not one of them will forget and one you may never top."

"I want it to be a vacation they'll never forget. This may possibly be the last trip we make all together. Sure Jess will probably want to travel with us for a couple more years, but the other two are getting older, Erin. They're going to want to go on their own; they won't want old folks like us around." He told her laughing.

The last stop for the day was, The Champ de Mars, (in English – "Field of Mars") It is a large public green park, one of the nicest parks in Paris for families, located just between the Eiffel Tower and the École Militaire . The grassy field with lines of trees crossing it was originally created to host parades of the French Military Academy. Today, the Champ de Mars park is one of the best spots in Paris for picnics or just for hanging out. It is even allowed to walk on the grass itself which is very unusual for Paris.

Dave sat on the grass watching as the kids goofed off in the grass. Dan had purchased a flying disc and he and Josh were playing with it. The two older girls were watching the guys while Erin and the two younger ladies took a walk looking at all the flowers. As they made their way back, Erin noticed Dan was again taking pictures. She watched as he pointed the camera at Taylor, then moved to capture shots of Dave watching the other people. She wondered how many shots he'd taken of her without her knowing. She was looking forward to him showing her all his photos. He was an amazing photographer.

Finally they made their way to the eastern end of the garden, in front of the Ecole Militare, a Monument to Peace, constructed in 2000. The word "peace" is written in 32 languages on 32 columns. A computerized keyboard inside the monument allowed them to leave their own personal message of peace.

/

As they walked back to the apartment, Dave questioned. "We have a few hours before dinner. We can tour the Eiffel Tower or we can just go back to the apartment and relax and do the Eiffel Tower another day. It's up to the majority or part can do it today and part another day."

Erin took his hand as they walked, "I think I'd like to just go back, maybe get a snack at one of the cafés and relax before dinner. I know I'll want to take a shower."

It was agreed that they would go back to the apartment and relax. Dave and Erin, along with Jessie and Amy stopped at a little café for an apple pastry and coffee.

Amy smiled as she tasted the pastry, looking from Jess to Erin, "Will the two of you adopt me? I want to go on every vacation you go on for the rest of my life. I'm having a wonderful time. Thank you."

Laying her hand over Amy's Erin grinned. "Don't think your parents would let us adopt you. We're glad we could do this for all of you. It's been fun for Dave and me too. You're family Amy and we're thrilled you could come along with Jessie." Both looked at the younger Strauss who was deep in conversation with Dave about tomorrow's adventures.

"Anyway thank you for everything."

/

Dave opened the apartment door, motioning for the three ladies to enter first. Closing the door, Jessie and Amy went to their room, Erin sat on the couch, and Dan was sitting on the arm of a chair showing pictures to Taylor.

"Where are Josh and Katie?" Erin asked as Dave stretched out beside her laying his head on her knee.

Dan looked up, "Kate's taking a shower and Josh is napping I think. Looks like Papa Bear could use one too."

Placing his hand next to his head on Erin's knee, "I'm not tired, just relaxing." Then looking up at his wife, "Do you want me to move? Do you have something you want to do?"

"No, you're fine." She began running her fingers through his thick dark hair.

Dan looked over at his mom again smiling, "Told you papa bear needed a nap, he's asleep already," he whispered.

"I knew it wouldn't take him long. I could tell at the café he was getting tired, but he'll go and do whatever to make sure you kids have a wonderful vacation." She said watching him sleep, still playing with his hair.

Picking up his camera, Dan stared taking pictures of Dave sleeping and a few of his mother. "Hey mom, while he's asleep would you like to see some of the pictures I've taken. I've got several of him I think you'll love and there are a few really good ones of the two of you together."

"Sure, but you'll have to come over here, I don't want to wake him, he needs to rest."

Taylor stood, "I'm going to go take a shower, so I can get my hair dry and done before 8." They still had over two hours, but she had really think and long hair.

Dan moved over and plopped down on the arm of the couch. Scrolling through his camera and showing Erin some of what he'd taken. "Here look at this one. This is Taylor's favorite so far."

Handing her the camera, she was astonished at the picture. It was of Dave, he was sitting on a rock in Capri, looking out at the water. Jessie and Amy were in the background, but it was a close up of Dave. Erin marveled at how relaxed, peaceful and handsome he looked. "Daniel, this is beautiful. You know I'll need a copy for my desk at work."

"Yeah, Taylor said you'd want that one, now this is my favorite picture I've taken the entire trip." He flipped through several more shots handing her the camera again.

This time she was looking at a shot of Dave and herself standing on the small balcony attached to their apartment. It was taken last night just before they went to bed. They were wrapped in each other's arms looking at one another with the Eiffel Tower lit up behind them. It was an amazing shot. "When did you take this? I thought you all had gone to bed when we went out there?"

"I got up to get a drink and I saw you. I grabbed my camera and took a couple shots. You both look happy, relaxed and you can see how much you love each other. I want to blow this one up, frame it and give it to Dave as a thank you for this trip."

"That's a good idea, he'll love it." Erin said kissing her son on the cheek.

Standing, "I'll show you more later; I'm going to go rest for a while before getting ready for dinner."

Erin smiled as she watched him leave, looking down at the man sleeping in her lap. She knew she should probably wake him, but decided to let him sleep a while longer.

/

/

Dave, Dan and Josh sat in the living room waiting on the females to get ready. Slowly one by one they joined the guys. Erin was the last one to join them, standing as she made her way to him, Dave smiled.

"You're stunning." She was wearing a form fitting black dress with matching blue diamond earrings and necklace, with a scarf the color of her eyes and matching heels.

"You look pretty handsome yourself, Amante." Dave was dressed in all black.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked, offering Erin his arm and heading for the door.

Arriving at the Eiffel Tower Dave gave them his name at the restaurant booth. When it was time, they were escorted to the elevator that would take them to the first floor where the 58 tour Eiffel restaurant was located. The hostess asked his name, then took them to their table which had a beautiful view of the Trocadéro.

Dave held the chair for Amy, Jessie, then Erin, while the other two gentlemen held the chairs for Taylor and Katie.

"This is a great table, Dave." Josh commented. "The view is amazing."

They waiter brought two bottles of champagne to the table. "May I sever everyone?"

Erin looked at him, "I'll just have water, thank you."

"It's all right, Baby. I made arrangements for only non-alcoholic beverages tonight." Looking at the young man holding the bottle, "It's fine; you may pour a glass for everyone."

Leaning in and whispering, "Thank you, David. You think of everything."

"I love you, I want you to enjoy this and if I can make it special, I plan on doing that."

"I love you too, David." She kissed him softly.

"Are you ready to order?" Their waiter asked.

"I think so." Dave answered.

Once all the others told the waiter what they would like. He turned to Erin. "I'll have Crustacean bisque, chunk of lobster, cheese ravioli, tarragon sour cream, for the main I'd like Boneless Leg of lamb studded with « pimientos »; carrots, and a cumin sauce with chickpea relish. Water with my meal please."

"Very good and for you sir?" Turning to Dave.

"For an appetizer we'd like Chocolate sphere, vanilla whipped cream, red berries. I'd like the Smoked salmon, thin shavings of fennel with olive oil, yogurt and cucumber relish, waffle and for the main; I'll have Seared codfish, celery roots with parmesan, summer truffle sauce. Water with dinner, then we'll have the dessert for everyone and coffee with dessert." Handing him the menu, "thank you."

Talking amongst themselves, Taylor noticed a couple a few tables over watching them. Finally, she looked at Dave, "There's a couple over there that keeps staring at us. What's up with that?"

"Just admiring all the beautiful ladies sitting here and probably wondering how three guys like us got lucky enough to have dinner with five stunning babes."

Erin laughed, "Just try and ignore it, I know it's hard. It took me a long time to get used to people staring, but when you're with David you have to learn to pay no attention to it. There is always someone who knows he's David Rossi the writer or the great FBI agent."

"That's not true." Dave protested.

"Yes it is." Dan countered, "What about the Saturday we went to the ball game, three people walked up and talked to you. Knew who you were, but you didn't know them."

"I'm sorry. I don't ask for people to invade our, your privacy." Dave let out an exasperated sigh.

Erin turned to look at him, rubbing her hand up and down his arm, "Amante, no one is upset with you. I knew what I was getting into when I kissed you that night, when we started this relationship. The kids all knew what they could be giving up when we became a family. We love you, David, no one is upset and you've done a wonderful job of making sure we've all retained our privacy."

Before more could be said, dinner was served. Light conversation continued through dinner and dessert. As they were finishing, the couple from the other table stood and headed towards them.

Once close enough the other woman placed her hand on Erin's shoulder. "Erin?"

Turning to look at who was saying her name, she stood, "Angie. What a wonderful surprise." The two women hugged.

"After all these years who would have thought we'd see each other in Paris." Turning to the man beside her, "Honey, this is Erin Strauss, we went to college together. Erin this is my husband George."

Laughing, reaching for Dave, "It's Rossi now; this is my husband, David." Shaking hands before continuing, "And these are the children." She introduced them.

The waiter came over and asked if they need two more chairs. Katie stood, "Mom, if you don't mind, Josh and I thought we'd take a walk before heading back to the apartment."

"That's fine, you have your key?" Erin asked.

"Yes." Turning to the other couple, "It was nice meeting you." Katie hugged her mom, and then Dave and she and Josh left.

Dave saw Dan look at Jessie, "We're going to take Jess and Amy back to the apartment. They want to call a couple friends and Tay and I want to go through some more pictures." Erin smiled; she really did have great kids. "Dave, can I download some to the laptop?"

Dave stood, hugged the girls and handed Dan a small key. "It's in our bedroom, on the chair. Here's the key for the case. Have fun."

"Thanks, Dave." The other four children left.

The four adults sat back down, Dave and Erin ordered another cup of coffee, while Angie and George, ordered wine.

"I can't believe we had to come to Paris to meet. It's been how long?" Angie asked.

"We saw each other about ten years ago when I was in New York." Erin told her.

"That's right, I was still married to Paul and you were with Jack Strauss I think."

Erin felt Dave shiver and smiled, "Yes that's correct. Jack and I split a couple years after that."

"Paul and I divorced a year later. Best move I ever made. George and I have been married about five years. How long have you two been married?"

"Seven months."

"Newlyweds and you're in one of the most romantic cities with six kids? God Bless you." Angie chuckled.

"The kids are getting order and David wanted to have at least one family vacation. He wanted them to have a trip they won't forget, so we brought my three and a friend for each. We spent several days in Capri; we're here for four days, then off to London for a few days before heading home." Absentmindedly Erin leaned closer to Dave.

"David, what do you do?" Angie asked.

"I work for the FBI." He answered, feeling Erin nudge him to continue, "I'm a profiler with the BAU."

"Glamorous job?"

"Anything but…" Dave said, "But it's what I do, who I am and I love it."

"He's also a famous writer." George said from across the table. Angie looked at her husband, who shrugged. "I read a great deal, I've read his books."

Smiling Erin spoke, "Yes, David has written several books on serial killers."

They talked for an hour more, before Erin looked at Dave who she could tell was getting tired. "I hate to break up our reunion, but David and I need to get back and check on the children. It's been a long couple days and no one has gotten much sleep."

"Let's plan on getting together next time we are in DC. We get there at least once a month." Angie told them hugging Erin.

"That sounds good, hopefully David will be home and not on the road." They said their good-byes.

Dave and Erin left the restaurant, walking slowly around the grounds of the Eiffel Tower, arms around each other. Kissing once in a while, they knew they should head back, but they also knew the kids would call if they needed them, so they decided to take the long way back to the apartment. Erin love d her kids, their friends and was grateful for the time she was getting to spend with them, but she also relished her time alone with Dave. She stopped as they approached the apartment building, hugging and kissing him, wondering what tomorrow would bring. She knew as long as they were together it would be wonderful.


	10. Chapter 10: Paris Day two

**Disclaimer: This is a Rossi/Strauss story, I love Rossi, I love Strauss and therefore I love Rossi and Strauss. I don't own the characters or anything dealing with Criminal Minds, except this story. I don't like the way they killed off Erin, so I change it to suit my own twisted mind**. **I like writing Erin's kids into my stories, so they will be in a lot of them.**

**Reviews are appreciated….. Do I continue or junk it.**

Chapter 10: Paris Day two

Erin walked out of the master suite, to find Dave on the balcony with Jessie and Amy. Standing in the door, she watched as Dave danced with Jessie. He was showing her how to ballroom dance. She was an amazing ballet and jazz dancer, was going to Julliard in a year, but she want to learn to do the waltz and David was a very good teacher. She watched as he showed her the steps, then moved with her through them, laughing to herself as he twirled the youngster.

Sensing someone behind her, turning to see her son, Erin mouthed, _get the camera_. He returned to take several shots of the scene as it played out on the balcony. Finally she walked out, tapped Jessie on the shoulder. "Let me show you how it's done." Moving into his arms they danced around the small terrace as the others watched. Both girls applauded when Dave dipped her, kissing her on the way back up. Embarrassed, Erin buried her face in Dave's shoulder.

"Mom, don't be embarrassed, that was off the hook. I hope I can ballroom as well as you someday." Jess told her. "Come on Dave, let's try it again."

Dave stepped away from his wife, taking the young girl in his arms moving her around the terrace. After a couple times, Dan stood in the door, "I know it's still really early, but I think it's time we got some breakfast." Everyone agreed.

/

After breakfast they visited the spectacular Tuileries Gardens, and Louvre Museum, leaving a couple other places for another day. Dan, Taylor, Katie and Josh, all went on their own, agreeing to be back at the apartment by 1 AM. Jessie and Amy went with Dave and Erin. They had a special day planned for the two teenagers. Outside the Museum Jessie saw a limo with a driver holding up a sign that read Strauss/Rossi. She walked up to the driver, I'm Jessica Strauss.

He opened the door, "Please get in Ms. Strauss." Looking at Dave, he nodded and she slid into the car, followed by Amy, Erin and then Dave.

Once the driver pulled away, "Mom, Dave, where are we going?"

"You'll see once we get there." Erin commented.

The drive was fairly quiet; Jessie and Amy would talk about where they thought they were going. Dave and Erin sat holding hands and listening to the girls. Dave hoped this didn't backfire, hoping where they were going would please the teens, hoping they wouldn't think it was too young for them. Erin told him they'd love it. From the front, they heard the driver say, "10 minutes until we arrive."

"Thank you, Jean-Luc." Dave told him.

Exactly ten minutes later, they turned the corner and the girls saw their destination. Bouncing excitedly, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. We are actually going here?" Jessie asked, both adults nodded, "Awesome, you two rock as parents."

Dave and Erin both laughed as the limo pulled up to the VIP entrance of Disneyland Paris. Once the door was opened, everyone slid out. Dave paid Jean-Luc, telling him they would be ready for pick up at 11 PM. Turning to his family, "Okay, ladies we have 10 hours in the happiest place in Paris. Where to first? Or do you want mom and I to make ourselves scarce."

"No way, Dave, you and Mom are tagging along with us." She hugged him, "This is so cool."

"Why don't we head to The Studio Park, grab some lunch before we start the rides. Then we can go to the other park in time to do whatever you want before the Disney Dreams show."

"Great!" Both girls said at the same time and headed for Disney Studio Park, hopping on the train that ran between the two parks.

At the Studio Park they found the Restaurant en Coulisse where it is said you dine like stars on a movie like set with a selection of burgers, pizzas and salads served behind the scenes. Getting to their table they ordered. Jessie and Amy looked through the map, planning their adventure. Once lunch was completed Jess took Erin by the hand, "Come on Mom. Let's go."

"Honey, give us a minute. We have to pay the bill." Erin laughed thrilled her child was so excited.

Dave stepped out of the restaurant, put on his sunglasses smiled, "Lead the way girls."

Their first stop was **Crush's Coaster, a** whirlpool of adventure awaited the thrill-seekers as they're swept up in the struggle against the East Australian Current. Erin wasn't sure she wanted to ride, but Dave talked her into it. He told her he'd hold on tight.

"That was awesome, Can we go again?"

Erin laughed, "Sure, but this time I'm staying on that bench." Off the girls went to get in line once more. Sitting, "This was a good idea, David."

"I wanted to do something fun for them. I know its tough not being an official adult and having to have someone with you. I figured here they could go off alone for a while like adults or ride and be kids. Besides, I enjoy a good roller coaster once in a while plus some of the shows are good."

Amy chose**Ratatouille: The Adventure** a ride where you shrink down to the size of a rat, and immersed in a Disney experience like no other. Rémy and his friends have cooked up a storm of fun. But it's not long before they, and you, are discovered in a gigantic kitchen. The chase is on! Chef Skinner sends you scurrying through the sights, smells and senses of Gusteau's famous Parisian restaurant where you'll duck dive and dodge your way through a Disneylicious adventure that's sure to leave you hungry for more.

The next ride was the **RC Racer**, a half pipe coaster. Again Erin decided to sit this one out while the girls road. Dave sat with her; they talked about the trip, what they wanted to do the rest of their vacation.

Erin's phone began to ring. Looking at it thinking it could be one of the other kids; she saw it was from her ex. "It's Jack, what does he want?"

Sliding to open, "Hello, Jack. What can I do for you?"

"I want to talk to my daughter, she's not answering hers, put her on the phone." He demanded.

"Well I'd be happy too, but she's on a ride right now."

"Where the hell are you? You're not supposed to take my minor daughter anywhere out of state or country without informing me. Last I heard you were in Paris."

"We are in Paris, Jack. We're at Disneyland Paris. She and Amy are on a ride right now. I'll tell her you called and have her call you tomorrow."

"NO I want to talk to her today." Strauss spat.

"Jack, I am not going to interrupt her fun, have her call so you can make her feel guilty for having a good time, enjoying her vacation or because she likes David and you don't. She's entitled to like who she wants when she wants and she's going to be allowed to enjoy this vacation without you making her feel like she's not being loyal to you. She shouldn't have to choose between you and David. Jess and David both know you are her father."

"Doesn't matter what Rossi knows, I want to talk to my child today!" Jack argued.

"I'll tell her you called and she can call when she's ready." Erin sighed, "Good-bye Jack." Pressing the disconnect button and turning the phone off, she knew the kids would call Dave if they couldn't reach her and Jack Strauss just might call back to piss her off.

Kissing her temple, "Baby, don't let him do this to you. He's trying to ruin everyone's trip. Tell her he called and be done with it. She's 17, she knows if she wants to talk to him or not. Now, let's go find something to drink, I'm parched." Standing he held out his hand and she took it, helping her up wrapping his arm around her waist they walked to the nearest beverage stand.

Several minutes later the girls joined them. Sitting around a small café table drinking sodas, Amy told them all about the last ride. Finishing with, "Dave you should have gone, it was awesome."

Erin looked at her daughter who was smiling from ear to ear, "Honey, while you were on that last ride, your dad called, he wants you to call him today. I told him I'd tell you."

Jessie kept on smiling, Erin thought she'd frown. "Okay, you told me." The kid picked up her phone, dialed and listened. "Hello, Dad. Mom said you called." She listened for a minute, "Dad, I'm fine, but I'm not going to let you spoil my vacation. I'm having a blast and I plan on continuing to have a magnificent time. Now I'll call you when we get home. Dave, Mom and Amy are ready for the next adventure. Bye Dad, love you." Hanging up she turned her phone off and shoved it in her pocket. Looking at the others who were watching her, "What, I'm tired of him trying to destroy everything." Standing, she picked up her soda, grabbed Dave's hand and announced, "I'm ready to go have more fun. We are supposed to be in the happiest place in Paris." They all stood and headed to their next destination.

Walking a little, both Amy and Jessie became excited, "Mom can we go on the Studio Tram Tour next?"

"Of course, we can go wherever you want." They found the tram and took the next trip. Seeing props used in movies, demonstrations of fire and water disasters, special effects and earthquake set the tram to rocking.

Returning to the station almost 20 minutes later, "this has been a great day so far." Amy told her friend.

"I know right and it's still early."

They spent the next three hours riding more rides, seeing sights, shows and playing games. Dave rode with them on one or two of the rides, Erin stayed off most. She shopped some in the gift shops. Finally seeing the things they wanted to see at the Studios Park, the girls asked if everyone was ready to head to the other park.

Dave smiled, "It's your day ladies, we go and do what you want."

"Okay, then let's go to the other park. We can check it out, have dinner later and see the closing show before the limo picks us up. We will get to see the closing show right?" She saw Dave nod.

Erin and Dave followed the girls to the train that would take them to the Disneyland Park. At the entrance the girls started at Adventure land. They rode Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril; they even talked Erin into riding with them. They knew if she would ride Dave would. He only sat out because he didn't want her to be alone very often. This time she sat with Jessie while Amy rode with Dave.

"Girls, you're on your own. I'm done riding for a while. I think I'll shop. David you can do whatever you want as well." Erin told them, "Everyone just enjoy the rest of the day."

"Ladies why don't we meet at Walt's American Restaurant at 7PM, we have reservations for 7:30." Dave said. "Do you two have spending money?"

"Yes, neither of us has come close to spending what you gave us." Jessie told him.

"Okay have fun, see you in a couple hours." Dave told them sitting on a bench.

Erin sat next to him for a minute. "I'm going shopping, David what are you going to do?"

"Sit right here on this bench, maybe get a cup of coffee, I don't know."

Kissing him, she stood, "you want to come with me?" He shook his head, "Okay I have my phone on, I'll call you in a while and we can meet for that coffee."

"Have fun, Baby."

/

/

Dave wondered around, went into a few shops, and bought a couple goofy little gifts for Erin and the team. Finally heading to the Coffee Grinder, where he was supposed to meet Erin. Walking towards the coffee shop, he saw her sitting at one of the outside tables. Stopping in his tracks, she was sitting with a blonde, blue eyed man he didn't know. She smiled at him, listening as he talked. Moving closer he saw her spot him, look up and shrug. Grinning he went to the window ordered a cappuccino for her, a coffee with double espresso for himself and a muffin for them to share. Watching her as he waited he could tell she had enjoyed the attention, but was becoming uncomfortable, especially when the blonde man leaned closer, laying his arm on the back of her chair.

Taking their order, Dave walked over to the table, where Erin and her admirer sat. Placing the cappuccino in front of her, he kissed her temple. "Hey Baby, sorry I'm a little late."

The look on the blondes face was one of disbelief and shock. "David this is Tom. He was keeping me company while I waited." Turning to the man who sat next to her, "Tom, this is my husband, David."

"So you really are married?" He asked standing.

"I told you when you sat down I was waiting on my husband, you didn't believe me?" Erin said taking Dave's hand.

"I figured you were a beautiful lonely woman here with her kids who was telling me that as a diversion."

Dave smiled, "I'm sorry to disappoint you. She is beautiful, but she's not lonely. Thank you for keeping my lady company, but I'll take it from here." Dave sat down as the stranger left.

Erin rested her head on Dave's shoulder, "Thank you, Amante for rescuing me. It was okay for a minute, he was charming, but the longer he sat here the creepier he became. I told him I was married, but that didn't seem to matter. Then when I saw you, I knew you'd save me, always my hero."

Dave laughed, "Only you Erin could come all the way to Paris and get hit on."

"I didn't ask for it, David. I was sitting here minding my own business, waiting for you when he sat down and started talking. I don't make a habit of hitting on other men."

"Erin, Baby, I'm teasing you." Dave told her kissing the side of her head. "I know you weren't hitting on him. I said he hit on you. You're beautiful Erin, men see that and they like being noticed by a beautiful woman. If you smiled at him, he probably thought you were interested."

"Can we just change the subject? I'm only interested in one man."

"Did you buy lots of wonderful things in the gift shops?" He asked, taking both their minds off the events earlier.

"I got you and I both a sweatshirt, I got Jack and Henry jackets with Disney Paris on them. The sales lady told me they would be good for children of all ages, nothing childish about them. We need to pick them up on the way out; I'm having their names put on them. I also found this beautiful vase I thought Penelope would love. I'm having it shipped to her house."

"Sounds good," he said draining his cup. "Why don't we take a slow walk over to the restaurant where we're meeting the girls? Who knows maybe we will see something else we can't live without."

Standing she took his hand and they started walking through Main street U.S.A. Sure the restaurant was almost across the street from the coffee shop, but they decided to take the long way, there was still time before the girls would meet them and Jessie was never late, but she wasn't usually early either. Stopping outside the Restaurant, Dave wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her. "Do you think the girls are having a good time? I know they're 17 and that might be too old for Disney."

Cupping one side of his face, "Amante, Jessica loves Disney…anything Disney so I'm sure she loves this and the fact that it was your idea will make it that much more special for her."

"Good, I just want them all to have a good vacation." He told her just as the girls walked up.

Jessie hugged her mom, then Dave. "I can't speak for the others, but Amy and I are having a blast. I know a lot of people will think we're too old to enjoy the happiest place in Paris, but I love it."

Dave ordered Caesar salads, cheeseburgers and chips, blueberry cheesecake, served with Disneyland Paris honey all around, Erin showed them a couple of the things she'd purchased. Over dinner, the girls told Erin and Dave all about what they'd done, the rides, the shows and even some shopping. Both young ladies talked animatedly about their adventure.

Finally Amy commented, "We also met a couple guys from Italy. They were nice; they rode a couple rides with us."

Erin saw Dave's eyebrow go up a little. "How old are these boys?"

"17, like us, they're here with their family also. Rick's dad is in the Italian Army and his mom is a stay at home mom, he has two little brothers. Roberto's dad is a doctor and his mom is a nurse. He has one little sister. They live across the street from each other and their parents are best friends. Their dad's went to high school together." Jessie told them. "We met Colonel and Mrs. Savino, Rick's parents and his brothers. I told them we were going to the Disney Dreams and we would look for them. They would like to meet you both."

"Did you give a general area, Kiddo?"

"I'm going to call him when we get over there, letting them know where we will be."

Finishing dinner and dessert, they sat talking for a while longer, then left to find a spot for the show that would begin in an hour and a half. Dave knew if they wanted a good spot, they should have been there an hour ago, but he'd make sure the girls got a decent place.

/

/

Finding a perfect place to watch the show, Erin and Dave decided they would just hang out there, telling the girls they could explore more if they wanted. Instead Jessie called her new friends and told them where they were staying. Agreeing that the other two families would join the Rossi's, making sure they saved enough space for seven more people.

Erin stood with her back resting against Dave's chest, his arms loosely around her waist kissing the back of her neck, when Jessie and Amy walked up with a group of people. "Mom, Dave, this is Rick, his Dad, Colonel Savino and Mrs. Savino. These little guys are Adam and Bobby." Turning to her friends, "This is my mom, Erin and bonus dad, Dave."

The adults shook hands and said helloes, when Rick asked, "Bonus Dad?"

Smiling Jessie took Dave's hand. "Yeah bonus Dad, we don't like the term stepfather in our house because we really love Dave, so we call him our bonus dad and we're his bonus children."

Soon Roberto and his family joined the group. After the interdictions were done the kids moved a few feet away from the adults so they could talk.

Colonel Savino looked at Dave, "Jessica told us you're both agents with the FBI?"

Dave who was still holding on to Erin, "Yes we are. Erin is a deputy director in charge of the academy and I'm a SSA with the BAU."

"Isn't that tough on a marriage, working and living together?" Mrs. Savino asked.

It was Erin who answered. "We try to leave the agent and deputy director at Quantico. Bring only Dave and Erin home. Also we've only been married a few months and David is way as much as he's home. We know it isn't easy, but we think as a couple and family is worth the extra effort we might have to put into it once in a while."

They talked for a while longer, and the show began. Dave was surprised when Jessie and Amy came over to sit on the wall they had commandeered. It was the perfect view and they'd saved enough that almost everyone could have a seat. Jessie leaned against Dave, as he wrapped his arm around her while the other went around Erin. The show started with lights around the castle and fireworks. Next came the characters set against the sky telling a story, characters singing songs, while fountains danced. He laughed when the youngest Strauss would get excited about something that would happen, like the fountains.

The twenty five minute show ended with a magnificent fireworks display and lighting of the castle. The kids said their goodbyes, agreed to stay in touch through email, and Facebook. The Rossi's told the other families it was nice to meet them and if they got to the east coast they could meet again. Dave escorted his three ladies through the crowed, stopping at the apparel shop to pick you the boy's jackets, then out the gate and to the waiting limo. Erin snuggled into his side for the ride home, she was tired. Jessie and Amy talked about the day the entire trip to the apartment, thanking Dave and Erin several times.

Finally back at the apartment, the girls hugged the adults and headed to their room, leaving the Mickey Mouse ears they bought everyone else on the dining table. Dave sat on the couch putting his feet on the coffee table. "I enjoyed this day, but baby I'm tired."

Sitting next to him, Erin "So am I Amante, maybe we should go to bed."

"I think maybe we should just sit tight here for a while." Closing his eyes, laying his head back, he was almost asleep when the door opened. Katie, Josh, Taylor and Dan entered.

Looking up at the kids, Erin asked, "Did you have a good time today?"

"Yeah we did, but I'm tired Tay and I are going to bed." Kissing the top of his mother's head, they left the room.

Katie sat down on the loveseat next to Josh, looking at her mom. "What did you guys do after we left you? Dave looks exhausted."

"We took Jess and Amy to Disneyland Paris. They had such a great time. What did you guys do anything interesting?" Erin asked.

Katie looked at Josh, then went to sit on the table in front of her mom, "Josh asked me to marry him tonight." Waiting for a reaction, she watched as Erin sat up straighter.

"And what did you say?"

"Of course I said yes." Both Erin and Katie were on their feet laughing and hugging. Dave didn't move, but held up his hand to give Josh a high five and congratulated him. Finally he stood, kissed Katie and congratulated her.

Erin and her daughter sat on the couch talking about how Josh asked. Dave kissed his wife, telling her he was going to bed and both men left the ladies to talk.

Rossi was almost asleep when he heard the door open and close. Not opening his eyes, he knew her nightly routine and exactly how long it would be before she slid into bed beside him. "Are you asleep?" she asked him in a whisper.

"No." was all he said as he wrapped his arms around her, as she rested her head on his heart. "Did you get all the details from Katie?"

"Yes, she's so excited. It's been a good day, David. Thank you." She leaned up and kissed him before putting her head back on his chest.

"You're welcome, Baby." Was the last thing either heard before letting sleep take over.

If you would like to see the Disney-Dream show you can find it at the URL below

20th/disney-dreams/


End file.
